


Blackrock Adventure

by Structure_Spice666



Series: Blackrock Chronicles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance, Blackrock, Blackrock Hold, Duncan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Honeydew - Freeform, Lewis - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Rythian - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sips - Freeform, Sjin - Freeform, Tekkit, Violence, Xephos - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri, Zoey - Freeform, simon - Freeform, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Structure_Spice666/pseuds/Structure_Spice666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian, former disciple of alchemy and wizardry, current exile and explorer, starts his journey back towards his former levels of power, creating a proper mage tower and a sanctuary for other exiles along the way. He is joined by Zoey, mushroom enthusiast and apprentice mage.<br/>Spice Here, Due to a family emergency there will be no updates until further notice, Blackrock will be on Hiatus. I apologize to the fans of this story, if I could write the chapters both I and Structure had promised I will but if the case is the opposite you fans might have to wait a while before everything gets sorted back out, again I'm sorry for all the trouble.</p><p>Until Further notice, the Blackrock Chronicles is shut down, no new chapters will be posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tekkit Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23835) by Rythian. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: Never fear shadow. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby.

Prolouge

By:Rythian

Written By: Structure

**Edited By: Spice (Sex Scenes written by Spice also)**

Sjin was walking along the beach in the Sips Co Compound when he saw him. A man sitting in a boat in the distance. Sjin shouted to Sips, "Oh, hang on a sec, there's a guy out there in the sea. Come take a look at this"

"I'm kinda underground right now, Sjin. It's going to take me a while to get up there!"

"He's in what looks to be a boat, and it looks like he's coming to- Oh it's Rythian!" said Sjin

Sips, who had finally managed to exit the cave said in a really loud voice, "Rythian what are you doing out in the ocean you big mother of a moron!"

"My boat!" Rythian bellowed out violently as he crashed into some rocks close to the shoreline.

Sjin cackled humorously and managed to get out in a very amused voice, "Oh, he's crashed."

Rythian still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his ship was now kaput and repeated, "My boat is broken."

Sjin sarcastically replied with, "He's no sea man. Oh, he's got ender eyes on his shirt, that's creepy actually."

Sips yelled greedily from the entrance of his headquarters, "Rythian, so happy to see you, do you have diamonds?" Rythian glared at Sjin, as he was too far away from Sips for him to be able to see it.

"I was swimming in red matter, because I was rich, but I 'accidentally' blew it all up" He said glaring at Sjin once again "I'm afraid all I have is my boat, and now I've broken my boat so..." trailed off Rythian.

Sjin then spoke with mock friendliness, attempting to make Rythian think he was a good guy "Get inside you idiot. It's getting dark. I don't think you'd want to be eaten by a creeper" He then led Rythian to their house, letting him inside after the mostly harmless joke.

"Don’t get offended but those eyes on your back really creep me out" Rythian looked at Sjin at that comment.

"It's to scare those who attempt to stab me in the back."

"Well it sure as hell works!" exclaimed Sjin.

Rythian then asked "Since I kinda got shipwrecked, can I stick around?"

To which Sips responded "Welcome to the jungle Motherfucker!" And so Rythian stuck around. Not for long though. Only to get what he needed and to bail as quickly as possible. And now, our Blackrock story carries on.


	2. From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: When you meet someone you never think about how they will impact your life. But when you look back, you realize that they've changed your life, for better or for worse.

Chapter 1: From Above

I walked away with the loot from Sjin and Sips' company, and towards a lake when I suddenly heard something coming from the sky. "What the hell is that sound?" Suddenly the sky above me started speaking "Whoa, Okay, Okay, Okay, O-!" Something had hit the water hard so I took a close look at it realizing it was actually human. In fact, that human turned out to be a female, it wasn't until I spoke, "Um Hello?" not once, but twice "Hello Hi are you OK?" did the girl turn around and reply back.

"Oh wow Hello, Oh my gosh it's you, Rythian what are you doing here, what am I doing here?" I then saw that it was an old friend of mine, named Zoey. However, it was a little hard to understand her because she was speaking really fast while asking a million questions at once.

"Hey, Zoey. Where the hell did you come from?" I spoke looking a little whacked out at seeing my friend.

"I don't know, all I really remember is falling then becoming very wet very fast." She started swimming to shore before she gave a proper "Hello.. What just happened?"

I scratched my head thinking "Maybe... Do you remember what happened before?"

"I remember an explosion, and my mushrooms... Mushroooooms!" Zoey screamed in a highly dramatic really loud irritating voice.

I nodded my head even though I could care less knowing that no matter what I did or said she would always have mushrooms on the mind.

"They're gone!" Zoey cried out in sorrow "No, Barry... wait I have a mushroom, I have one mushroom. It's good, it's good. I have a mushroom."

I figured that since Zoey appeared out of no where it would be a smart idea to have a partner. "The thing is, Duncan and Sjin blew up everything and I don't intend to let them get away with it. I could use the help. Are you in? "

"I'm in," She spoke before recanting that "but there had better be money and mushrooms!"

"No, Well we could take money off their cold dead corpses." I shrugged in reply.

"Will there be food?" Zoey asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes, well alright I'm in! Wait was that a rhetorical question?" We started walking before I pointed out to plain-like area.

"This area is the perfect place to build a place for us to use because I have a portal close by and Sips co is farther off in the north where Sjin is working, so it's someplace to avoid." We started walking a little further south until we came upon the makings of a swamp "What do you even want to do?" I asked.

After about five minutes went by before she spoke "I would like to get more mushrooms I feel kind of naked without my mushrooms."

I turned around to see if she was still behind me and fairing alright. It wasn't until later that I thought I might have turned because she said naked. But that was up for debate. "OK" I said "Well there's a swamp there will be plenty of mushrooms there. I'm going to get started clearing out an area for a fortress." I walked around the semi-hilly plains searching for an area to begin building.

Zoey walked off but continued to talk asking "So what happened to everything?"

I had to admit I didn't know "I'm not sure. They just started fighting and blew everything up, they set up a nuke. But since then I've been busy, I managed to make myself a Dark-matter pickaxe."

Zoey then interrupted me "I have no Idea what they are but can they help me rebuild my-"

And then I interrupted her with, "In theory, I guess."

"I found mushrooms. I have 5 brown mushroom. We can rebuild. We have the fungi"

I went right into the digging for the fortress's base. I turned to Zoey who was in dire need of tools "First off. I have a lot of stuff. Do you need a shovel or something?"

Zoey turned to me "I need everything that's used in building."

I nodded before thinking about what to do "Alright, let me place down a condenser" I had to dig through my backpack for the little box I knew so well and had used many times before, but it took me a few seconds, it wasn't until I put the box on the ground did I notice something I never knew nor noticed before, the box was shining a light. "Hmm. It emits a light. I didn't know that" I spoke thoughtfully "I think we can mass produce shovels with this, at least I hope so. I've never actually tried to before." And so I tried to mass produce a few shovels finding out for a fact that my little condenser cannot in fact accomplish this task. "Zoey it appears I was wrong, it turns out tools cannot be mass produced by the condenser. I wonder if I would be able to make iron. If not then I'll try stone." I took the wood from my inventory and carved it to a basic crafting table. Now I had the means to make tools. "Here we are. Now I just..." I spotted a bunch of monsters not even fifty meters away "Oh shit. We're already getting invaded by monsters. Damn it's getting darker out no wonder the monsters are coming at us!"

Zoey charged up behind me "Oh... wow. I can attack them with... nothing.... with stairs. I can attack them with stairs. There we go, wow that sounded really lame."

I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of her statement. "We'll get you sorted eventually. But for now I'm going to kill them with Super Jim, my sword. Wow they really brought out the nasty here, there's a goddamn creeper amongst those buggers!"

Zoey backed away towards the dug up ground "I don't like where I've ended up."

I nodded dealing the killing blow to the creeper "Yeah. A little too many monsters." As soon as I could I went right to building up a wall all the while telling Zoey, "We should start surrounding ourselves with dirt for now." At that moment a zombie attacked "Did I tell you to join us Zombie? I don't think I did." It took us a while due to the monsters I had to kill in between actually building the wall and it was slightly awkward at one corner, but at least we were safe for now.

"Well that's as good as this is going to get for now." I huffed in a semi-breathless voice after all I had just fought off monsters and build, with a little help, the damn wall. Realizing I was hungry I dug through my bag searching for food "Where's my steak?" I asked slightly in a panic. "I swear I had a steak. Am I blind? Zoey I think I've gone blind!"

Zoey, being who she was, made a joke out of it "Oh no. Now how am I going to survive?" She asked with sarcasm included in her voice.

I found my steak "Where the hell is my steak, Oh wait there it is!"

I was getting ready to start eating after I cooked my steak when Zoey asked "Do you have a vegetarian alternative?"

That question caught me off guard and I began searching my bag again "I have.. wait no I really don't have anything vegetarian all I have is chicken and I suppose that's still meat."

Zoey laughed and spoke "Yeah, that's still meat"

I handed her the steak "We're both hungry so its either starve or eat this" The way Zoey said fine made me laugh "Who are you kidding meat is delicious. We'll anyway we have a place to stay in for now. But we need light" And with those words I was searching my bag for the fourth time that day "We can use Jack Lanterns as light." But as soon as I placed it down it looked horrible "On second thought maybe not" I picked it back up before looking again "I have torches" I lit up the area barring out the darkness. But at the end of the day, I felt as if we could have done better.


	3. Catalyst of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: HAVE AN ADVENTURE. Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover.

Chapter 2: Catalyst of Destruction

I was in my new mine located in our crappy fortress around late afternoon when I realized that I should put up torches in the mine's entrance and inside that actual mine "Where are my torches?" I had to search through my bag again before finally finding the torches and I then affixed them to the holders in the mine's walls.

As I dug, using my Destruction Catalyst I heard Zoey ask "Is it safe, and can I come down now?"

At which I laughed responding "Yeah, It's safe."

Zoey then looked down the cave and said, "Well, here goes nothing." She started descending the stairs "Whee!" she yelled as if she was on the worlds best roller coaster ride. But about halfway down I could hear a solid thunk "Owww my head!"

I turned around to see that Zoey had hit her head on the low ceiling "We keep hitting our heads on the low ceiling." I looked back down and started digging "We need to-"I was interrupted by a large amount of gravel had fallen down "I really hate gravel especially when it interrupts me talking!" I then went in my bag to check on the star shaped battery to make sure of my Catalyst's power. "This is draining my Klien Star." I looked at Zoey's obviously puzzled expression. "A Klien Star is a sort of battery" I continued walking, but ended up hitting my head on the low ceiling again, and I spoke, glaring at said ceiling, "Zoey do you have a pickaxe?"

"I have a sword and a mushroom and a block of wood." trailed off Zoey.

"I'm going to give you a Diamond Pickaxe, can you raise the roof a little so we don't hit our heads all the time?" I said still glaring at the ceiling.

She took the pickaxe and started up the stairs "Yeah, I'll make it so we don't hit our heads on the roof"

I went back to digging down further while she worked when I suddenly had an idea "You know what I think my Dark-matter Pickaxe is a bit faster." I took out the pickaxe and went back to digging the mine working much faster than before while also letting my Catalyst recharge, I also worked to make the roof higher and the tunnels wider.

"Oh, yeah. I feel really useful now!" Zoey spoke sarcastically.

I turned around to laugh at her comment not paying attention to what I was doing and ended up falling down into a hole, "Aw shit I just fell, oh well at least it's not too deep." I looked around before starting to dig from the hole before deciding to tell Zoey, "We need to go farther down, get over here and help would ya!''

Zoey then looked at me hopefully "To the mushroom layer?"

"Mushrooms are everywhere. We don't need a mine for that!" I stated irritated at Zoey for acting stupid.

"Oh, right right." said Zoey.

I dug further down until I happened upon a cave "I found a cave!" I shouted up to where Zoey still was.

"Oh, great I make it to the top and you say that. This better be exciting!" groaned out Zoey in exasperation.

"It might not be." I spoke "We should make sure we don't fall down and die." But Zoey chose to ignore anything I said and jumped anyway. "Or you could jump, that's fine too" Looking around I saw two ways to go.

"Oh, we've got lava. Well that looks like it would hurt." Zoey spoke pointing it out.

"Well make that path number one then, and really I know lava would hurt, did you have to state the obvious!" I said while putting up more torches to light the path.

" We'll go further down to see if there is anything else we can collect." I stopped for a second to pick up some Uranium. We might need that at some point.

But then Zoey yelled out "There's a zombie!" As fast as I could, I ran up to the creature and starting bashing in its head with my pick axe, splattering its brains all over the walls. After killing the zombie, we started moving forward again finding even more lava, 'Oh joy!' I made sure to stick to the sides even though the heat was unbearable and started digging again. I broke through the wall and entered the cavern that was behind the wall and what a surprise, even more lava.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked myself aloud.

"I don't know but it's kinda cool or it would be if there wasn't anymore lava. " said Zoey.

I looked down and spotted more Uranium next to the lava "Oh, cool more Uranium."

Then Zoey burst out with a joke "Wait youranium?"

It was a bit stupid, but I had to laugh "Okaay now that the pink elephant's* out of the room, let's get back to actually working. "

"Well, I'm going to make sure I pick this up while hopefully avoid touching any lava." I hit the Uranium with my Dark-matter Pickaxe and drawing on my magic teleporting the Uranium to my backpack. I still checked my bag to make sure that the Uranium actually went in it. I reminded myself that I would have to build a better bridge than the shitty one we were on. "I'm going to build a p-" Ignoring me as always, Zoey jumped on to the path and jumped to each part of the path. I shook my head "Or you can just be crazy, you know..." I trailed of spotting something at the other end of the treacherous cavern. Diamonds. At least I thought it was diamonds. For all I knew it could have been Nikolite, fools diamond.

"That is whatever white stuff is." It took all of my focus to stop myself from snickering, and sounding like a pervert.

"It's called Tin Zoey." I dug my way through the rock that was everywhere aiming for the center of the cavern, mining all the ores as I went.

I didn't have to say anything when I looked around, Zoey said that for me "We're lost."

I nodded "We'll find our way out, for now let's just keep mining." I decided to mine everything I could and then we left the cavern and back the way we came. Zoey jumped carelessly over the lava to the path and back to the cave systems "Zoey, be careful goddammit!"

She rolled her eyes at me "Careful is my middle name!"

I just HAD to reply "No, Careful is not your middle name." I searched through my bag again "Where's my divining rod" quickly finding it I pulled it out and held it towards the walls while explaining to Zoey "A divining rod will show you the best thing that's in a certain direction. It's basically a magic tool that helps me find the best ores." I searched a couple of times, but didn't find what I was looking for. After a while, it pointed to the fact that there was Uranium nearby. Once again pulling out my Destruction Catalyst and setting it to far I aimed it "This..." I paused for dramatic effect, before pulling the trigger. A huge long tunnel was carved out of the wall in a fraction of a second "Is a Destruction Catalyst!"

Zoey took up a tone of sarcasm "Oh, like that's not overpowered."

To which I smiled and said smugly "That's magic." I walked down the tunnel hoping for Uranium, but found nothing except worthless ores so I aimed my Divining Rod a few more times until I found a way that had Diamonds. Once again I used the Catalyst and a tunnel was carved. This time about a fraction of the way down I saw them. Diamonds "Yes! Diamonds!" Diamonds were rare, so they were valuable, except Red Matter, which were more valuable than Diamonds.

Zoey then asked "Should I be excited about Diamonds" I smiled and gave her the diamonds.

"Duh, I hear diamonds are a girls best friend anyways, except for dogs, but I can't use dogs in magic."

Zoey looked at me creeped out "I wouldn't want you to, and how would that even work? Wait, never mind don't even answer that." I turned back to work hoping to find other things but with no luck so I went on making the tunnel longer.

"Speaking of dogs, My dog, Ghost, is guarding my portal." I said silently sniggering.

Zoey, obviously confused responded "Sure, I know who that is and where the portal is."

I shook my head and spoke "I pointed out where the portal is."

After watching me elongate the corridor, Zoey spoke "Wow, I want your magic."

I nearly reeled in shock at that "Well, I could teach you."

"I can be a Fungi Mage!"

"I have a lot of ores now. Let's head back." It took us a long time to get back, we did get lost and I did pick up everything I could fit in my bag on the way back, but we made it out unharmed. Zoey was actually the one to find the exit we had passed a few times due to the exit being up high. We had to dig through dirt to the top until we saw the mine we had originally made. We climbed the staircase that had at one point had seemed short, but now was long.

But what didn't make it easier was the fact that Zoey burst into song while climbing "Climbing up the stairway, climbing up the stairway" She was a good singer, I'd heard from others, but she was never good with lyrics. It had gotten to the point where I became irritated beyond belief. Zoey was lucky I couldn't say anything because we had reached the top sooner than I had expected. It took me a couple of seconds to calm down before stating happily "We're rich!"

Zoey looked at me and said "You are."

I shook my head and looked at her "We'll I'm kind to the people who live with me. If you're going to stick around and be my apprentice, then I'll share my wealth. As long as you earn it, of course."

"Oh, I'll be helping, as well as getting mushrooms." I was going through what I had making sure everything was still in my bag when it started raining, hard. I looked at the walls "We really need to get this fort built." Zoey climbed up and hopped onto the crenelations on the walls.

Hearing something we looked around "What's that?" she asked.

I listened again before stating viciously "Endermen!" I hated Enderman. With a passion. I may wear Enderman Eyes on my shirt but, that didn't mean I liked them. I turned back to my stuff, and looked at the Condenser "I'm going to put some of this useless crap in here and mass produce some diamonds."

Zoey looked at me sternly "What did you put in there?"

I laughed and said "Just things that had no use."

Zoey didn't calm down "Did you put any mushrooms in there?"

I laughed in relief. I had almost thought that but didn't, instead I put something useful in there "No, no mushrooms."

She looked relieved as well "As long as it isn't mushrooms, it's fine."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* is an expression, there is actually no living pink elephant

Please review and fav and comment, next chappie is coming out Saturday and is a double chapter around 8pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and fav and comment, Chapter 2. Saturday Chapters 3 and 4 will be posted one after the other. This chapter (2) was posted around 5pm yesterday.


	4. A Matter of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: Never expect motivation from others. The best person who can motivate you is hidden in yourself. Explore it and experience it.
> 
> Sorry the chappie is so short.

Chapter 3: A

Matter of Darkness

We spent the next few weeks tearing down our dirt wall, and replacing it with a cobblestone wall. Zoey and I had lived through several monster attacks, but finally we had it finished. Of course it wasn't a proper fort yet, but at least we didn't live in dirt. I also spent that time transforming my useless items into Dark-matter, but it wasn't enough for any important items. I decided we needed to make what I called a 'Power Flower' so that I didn't have to waste items in the condenser. It would just make what I needed over time.

I was thinking about what I needed when Zoey said groaning "I need to eat meat again!"

The way she said it made me laugh "Well maybe you should get cracking on making mushroom soup or bread or something like that."

She looked at me shocked "I wouldn't kill harmless mushrooms!"

I rolled my eyes "They're not... never mind." While I talked I started working on making an Energy Collector. It took a while until I realized I needed to make a furnace for it. I walked out of the 'fort' and looked for Zoey. Seeing her I walked up and asked "Do you have any cobblestone?"

"Yup loads." she gave me what I needed and I went back to work. It took me a while, but I got what I needed and set it up next to the condenser. I added a pumpkin on top just for looks and repeated the process on the other side of the back next to the Anti-Matter relay I had connecting the Power Flower to the condenser. Zoey then said, "OK. I have no idea what you're doing, but I'm going to pretend I helped you every step of the way."

"Okaay. What should we do next?"

Zoey then took the opportunity to joke "Let's build a small house out of dirt, then upgrade it to cobblestone later on."

I started looking around our 'fort' "Wait a minute... Deja vu."

　

　

Writer's note *Sorry that this is a really short chapter, In this they don't really do much so I just added what was important and left out what wasn't. We will get in to more original chapter's soon. The matter is waiting for the right moment to.*


	5. Bath Salts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: Enjoying what you know is fine, but it'll never hurt to explore. Try taking a step outside your comfort zone. See what the world has to offer.
> 
> Same title as the Episode

Chapter 4: Bath Salts

I spent the next night moving the Power Flower off to the side so it wasn't in the way, but it was still easily accessible. I also added another collector to the machine. At this point I was getting sick of the fort, and decided I wanted to go out and adventure a little. I also felt we needed some materials to make the fort look better instead of just a square cobblestone 'fort'. I asked Zoey, "You ready to make this monstrosity look better?"

Zoey looked around at the walls "It looks cool."

"Yeah, but it's kind of..." I trailed off there not wanting to continue the conversation "Anyways, check out the Power Flower."

Instantly Zoey walked around it and asked "Where are the flowers?"

I laughed shaking my head "Yeah, it's not exactly a flower, but while we're gone, you'll notice that it's creating Darkmatter at a fairly decent speed. But let's get going. I know we need to find a volcano to get Bath Salts or Bassalt, or whatever." We started walking further and further away from the base to the point where you could barely see it.

"Basalt." Zoey corrected

"Yeah, but you can make that into Basalt bricks, which look really good." I looked around still climbing and descending hills "Where are we, I could have sworn there was a volcano nearby?"

We started to work our way through a dense forest when Zoey said "We should probably make beds at our base, so we can actually sleep."

I nodded my head as I yawned in response. The past few nights had been tiring, and made all the more worse, having to sleep on the floor. But even then we couldn't sleep over the noise all of the monsters made.

I was still walking when Zoey said frantically "Where are you, I've lost you!."

I looked around trying to find her when I asked "Where are you?"

"I'm at a brown sheep."

I rolled my eyes but searched none the less "That's **_really_** helpful." I said sarcastically "I'm to get a higher vantage point." I spoke climbing a hill.

I looked up seeing a huge tree at the same time that Zoey said "I'm at a really tall tree."

I looked down and Zoey was right in front of me. She looked around facing away from me when I spoke "Zoey."

She turned around "What.. oh." How someone could get lost five feet away from me was beyond me.

"Let's go." I continued with Zoey following "I seem to recall volcano materials nearby.", I said as the forest grew thicker. As I walked, I noticed that part of the forest had grown cold, and a nearby lake had frozen over. But I forgot all about that when I spotted something dark in the distance. I pushed my way through branches when I saw it clearer. A small volcano not even ten feet high. But between me and it was a lot of Ice. "Ok, be careful. This is dangerous." I started walking across trying to be light, and Zoey followed. A quarter of the way there I heard the sound of ice breaking. I quickly turned around and saw that part of the ice behind Zoey had broken off and was sinking into the water. I sighed in relief that it wasn't Zoey. I turned around and continued to walk. We made it across without any problems.

Zoey looked at the 'Volcano' and asked "What's this?"

I shrugged as Zoey climbed to the top "I don't know, but it does have volcanic materials."

I started to mine up some of the Basalt when Zoey said "Oh yeah, there's lava up here." I decided that I had enough and I could make more at the base anyway and climbed up to the top as well.

As I climbed Zoey said "Ok, so it's a baby volcano." I started thinking that maybe we should start funneling the lava so we could turn it into fuel, but decided against it "I guess we'll just leave the lava here. I have a bucket of lava anyways, so.." I trailed off "Is there anything you need? For your mushroom... thing?"

Zoey shrugged "I don't know. I forgot what I did before Duncan and Sjin blew everything up, so..."

I nodded and started climbing down the volcano "In that case let's head back and turn the Basalt into Bricks."

I knew it would take us a while to get back, but halfway there Zoey saw something nearby "Mushrooms!" she said exitedly.

I laughed but nodded "Go ahead, pick them." Zoey ran to the mushrooms and began delicately picking them up. After Zoey picked up the mushrooms we began on our way again. Travelling until we could see the fort in the distance.

We travelled over the plains and when we were close up Zoey said "Oh, wow. It looks really good from afar but up close...." she trailed off.

I walked inside and put all of my stuff away, before going out with my catalyst and started terraforming the land so we had room to build. Soon an entire area around the fort, was flat. We walked into the fort as everything was getting dark. "What next?" I asked loudly.

"I need magic stuff, like a magic wand or-" Zoey started saying before I cut her off.

"We don't have wands. The closest we have is a Divining rod."

Zoey walked closer to the mine "That works."

I shook my head "You don't even know what that does do you?"

"Yeah, sure. You were using it under ground and you- you did some stuff a-and stuff."

I shook my head again "A divining rod scans areas and tells you what the most valuable item in that direction is." I started scanning to show her when I noticed something that came up on the rod "Wow uranium."

Zoey walked over and said "There's treasure under our fort!"

I nodded "We should do something about that, but never mind. I can-" I paused giving Zoey my divining rod "Here, Borrow my divining rod if you want. I can make a new one without issues so.." I trailed off.

Zoey turned around to the mine "Ok, let's play with your rod." It took everything I had to not burst out laughing. We then started to descend our mine when I noticed a couple signs "What the-" I looked at Zoey "Did you place signs here?"

I looked at the signs before she responded, "No."

I shook my head "No one else knows we're here, so... Never mind."

I started climbing back up the mine as Zoey read the signs aloud "You dug too deep. I am Awakened."

I shook my head and started to look for my basalt. I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my arm. "Ow!" I looked around and saw a skeleton with a bow in the doorway. I spoke to Zoey while quickly getting into cover next to the door "Close the door when you come in or leave" Ignoring the pain I pulled Super Jim from his sheathe and attacked the skeleton. I killed it swiftly before searching through my bag "We need to go to the Volcano again. I lost the Basalt."

We walked out of the building and before we left I could hear Zoey saying "I have closed the door, I have closed the door."

I rolled my eyes but said "Good." and walked groaning as we headed out for more Basalt.

　

　

　

　

　

　

Writers note-*Here is where you'll start to see what I mentioned about it being Minecraft without Minecraft*


	6. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already.
> 
> Here's an extra chappie, because those two who gave us hits deserve a little prize.

Chapter 5: The Apprentice

I groaned gripping my arm in pain wondering how the basalt disappeared. 'Did I put it in the condenser?' I asked myself silently. Well that didn't matter. What mattered was that we get more. I kept a lookout for monsters as it was dark. Hopefully this would be a quick in and out type of thing. I saw a spider and two skeletons, charging me. I spoke as I dodged arrows and struck blows "When you say you want magic, what do you mean?"

"I don't know," She spoke as more skeletons joined the fight, "Something to help grow stuff... Like mushrooms."

I turned around to see if Zoey was keeping up. I saw the green creeper stalking up on her almost ready to blow up and injure her. "Oh shit, Creeper!" I rushed up but Zoey was attacking it herself "Don't die!" I managed to say while turning back to the monsters in front of me. 

"I'm good, I'm good." She said as she killed the creeper just when I was about to go over to help.

"Right." I said pushing forward through the winter-like part of the forest "We need to get to the volcano. Thankfully it's through here."

I continued through the forest fighting the urge to kill a chicken that ran in front of my path "Well, for magic, I guess you could start by making a Philosopher's Stone. I'll have to remember how to make one. I don't think it'd work in the condenser as some items are resistant. It acts as a portable crafting table as well as a way to change one object into another."

"Okay." Zoey said "How do you make mushrooms from it?"

I almost laughed "You don't."

Zoey looked disappointed "Ok, I'll just take it to be polite, and..."

I shook my head "You can transform mobs so maybe-" I was interrupted by an arrow flying close to my head "Where's the skeleton?" I asked "I see a creeper but not a skeleton." I charged forward at the creeper while telling Zoey "I'm going to kill the creeper." I swung my sword at the creeper but all it did was knock it back. I had to strike at it a second time before actually killing it. I turned around and spotted the skeleton that had shot the arrow at me and charged like a rhino at it. I swung my sword at it's head and lopped it off killing it.

"Oh, Um... help!" I turned and saw that another skeleton was attacking Zoey. I ran forward and screamed at it to draw it's attention away from Zoey, as soon as the monster was in my range I killed it just like the last, chopping it's damn ugly mug right off. Zoey, being an idiot ran for the skeleton's bow not noticing that a creeper was behind her ready to blow up, and the creeper did explode, scorching Zoey's skin and destroying the skeleton's bow. I saw another one and killed it before it got a chance to explode. I mined a couple of the Basalt and figured I could easily mass produce it.

"Let's go back." I spoke not wanting to spend another second out in the middle of the night.

"Oh wait, I have basalt." Zoey said making me stop where I was and turn around.

"Did you pick that up now," I asked, "Or earlier?"

"I'm kidding I only have a small amount I picked it up a few minutes ago."

I shook my head in disbelief "Trying to trick me like that." I remembered what I was going to say earlier as we walked "Oh, yeah. You can use the Philosopher's Stone on mobs, and there's a..." I tried to think of what the creature was called. It took me a minute but I remembered "Mooshroom. What do they do?"

"What!" Zoey seemed to get excited about the idea of changing something into a Mooshroom "A Mooshroom is the dream animal, because they're like a cow. Cow's are cool and all, but Mooshrooms are, like, half mushrooms, so it's like a cow mushroom. It is my dream to see a Mooshroom, I've never seen one!"

"In that case you can use the Philosopher's Stone." I saw the base up ahead "I don't know if Mooshrooms are something you can change an animal into, but it's worth a shot." I walked into the base, "Alright, time to make basalt bricks." I looked into my bag, taking out the basalt while keeping some inside the bag in case I needed to make more. "How are you on food? I asked.

"I have no food." Was Zoey's reply "However, I have amassed a large amount of wool, so maybe we can make some beds now."

"Ok, that's good." I racked my brain to find how to make Basalt Bricks. I think I put it in the furnace. I searched through my bag taking out the basalt as well as some additional coal, before putting them in the furnace. "I remember now. Now we can build a mage tower soon."

Zoey then asked "So how do I get a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Let me see... You need Glowstone Dust, a Diamond, and Redstone. Luckily I have these things." I checked on the Basalt to see that they were cooked, now I just had to form them into bricks which was easy enough. "Might as well mass produce some. No need to waste time, Just got to wait for the Darkmatter to be finished as it's nearly done." I started putting things into the condenser to speed it along, and finally got the second piece of Darkmatter. I pulled both pieces of Darkmatter out and replaced the Darkmatter in the 'copier' with basalt bricks. I suddenly found myself overwhelmed with basalt bricks. "Oh, that's a lot." I took a shit load of bricks and turned the second dark matter into diamond before mass producing that. I waited while the basalt bricks in the condenser turned to diamond. I grabbed four and searched my bag for Glowstone Dust. I quickly grabbed it and took four handfuls from the bottle in which it was kept.

Turning to Zoey I said handing her the materials. "I'm going to give you the materials, as you need to learn how to do this yourself."

"I need a crafting table." Zoey said.

I gave her some wood and told her "Make one."

I searched through the condenser replacing the diamonds with Darkmatter and putting the diamonds towards making the Darkmatter. It started pouring out when Zoey said "We need a roof."

I laughed as I got soaked "Yeah, let's start by destroying the wall." I turned around and started mining away at the wall.

Zoey giggled "Start creating by destroying."

"Well you have to destroy before you can place something down. Ask any-" I was interrupted by Zoey speaking.

"I forgot how to make a crafting table."

"Woow," I said sarcastically "You just need four planks of wood."

"There we go!" Zoey shouted enthusiastically "I have a crafting table."

I finished destroying the wall when Zoey said "There we go, Philosopher's Stone..." She trailed off as if something was wrong "Oh, god... what am I doing."

I turned around to see that the grass floor had turned to sand "Why are you turning the grass into sand? Please don't destroy too much." I said destroying the grass after pulling out my Destruction Catalyst for an area to begin working

"There we go," Zoey said "I fixed it. Oh, no, you flooded our mine!"

I looked up to see that a nearby pond had seeped into the mine from my destroying dirt. "Don't worry about it, we'll sort everything out. I'm going to start rebuilding the walls with the Basalt Bricks now." I started thinking about designs for the fort "How big do we want this to be?"

"Fairly big." said Zoey.

I started building while counting out how many bricks I placed wide. "One, Two, Three..." I got up to fourteen before Zoey started interrupted while I built.

"Nine, eight, seven, eight, four" She said laughing all the while. I turned around fuming.

"GODDAMMIT!" I shouted laughing "I actually lost track." Zoey started laughing even harder while I recounted up to eighteen, and started building.

It took a long time and a lot of struggle to get rid of the water, but finally we had part of the foundation built. We could have done a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow Chapter will be uploaded. I know we said we would only post two today but chapter 3 was rally fucking short so you guys get three instead.


	7. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.

Chapter 6: The Beginning

* * *

Author's Note: POV Likes to switch in this chapter.

AN 2: This is the official beginning of Zoey and Ryhtian's relationship.

* * *

With the foundation of the wall partially built, I stopped and looked around. I could see a horde of zombies, skeletons, and creepers outside the fort. I looked at Zoey" I think we should take shelter. Sooner or later those monsters are going to notice us." Zoey nodded and we jogged to the entrance to the mine, but as soon as we did, I started to grow afraid. The monsters had noticed us. We were still on the other side of the fort. 'Why'd we have to make the fort big?' I asked myself silently but turned to Zoey.

"Run?" She asked.

I nodded "Run!" I shouted. We started running as fast as we could. I stopped at the entrance of the mine to look back. Bad Idea. All of the monsters were coming towards us getting closer with each step. "Go, I'll meet you down there." I said.

Zoey looked at me worriedly, as if she knew what I was about to do "Be careful."

I nodded, and after Zoey descended into the mine, I blocked it up with stone. I put all of my items into the chest that was across from the condenser. All, but my sword. I turned towards the monsters. "Alright, now to lead you away." I sounded calmer than I felt. In truth I was scared shitless. I didn't want to die before I got my revenge. I unsheathed Super Jim and charged. I slashed as many of the monsters as I could, but that wasn't what I needed to do. I ran full sprint with every manner of monster on my tail.

Zoey's POV

I ran into the mine breathing hard. I was afraid. Afraid for me, and afraid for Rythian. As much as I hated to admit it, he was important to me... Almost as important as my mushrooms. I heard the sound of stone being placed down and turned around. Rythian had blocked me in. I waited a couple hours and then I took my Philosopher's Stone and started changing the stone. It took a couple tries, but I turned it into sand. I broke my way through the sand and changed the remaining sand into stone again. I turned around and got a good look. Rythian was gone, and so were the monsters. 'Rythian, what are you doing?' I thought before walking further. 'Maybe if I...' I thought before shouting out "RYTHIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I searched our fort incase he'd left some clue on where he'd gone. All I found was that he'd left his stuff in the chest. All but his sword. "RYTHIAN!" I called out again in case he could hear me. I started searching around again, but found nothing.

Lewis' POV

My heart picked up speed as Honeydew slammed me into our bedroom wall, I did always love it when he would act like an animal around me. It was a frantic race of ripping off whatever piece of clothing was in our hands at the moment. Honeydew took hold of my shirt collar and ripped it open sending the buttons flying off in all directions, his hands started traveling all up and down my chest, his tounge licked a fiery path up my neck working his way up to my earlobe, the one place other than my prick that would turn my knees to jelly and man did he know how to use that appendage of his. I moved my hands to his short, spiked red hair and yanked to get his attention back to my lips, which where already swollen from being bitten and kissed. Our tounges intertwined together in a battle of dominance which Honeydew always manages to win. Both our shirts were ruined and tossed on the floor, my hands and his were too busy trying to rip off the other's pants to really be touching our bare chests. My knees hit the edge of the bed and with one slight push from Honeydew, I tumbled backward dragging him with me, he knocked the air right out of me with that little move but at least it wasn't a table that I landed on, this time.

It was around this time that everything started to really heat up. Honeydew got my pants off first and being impatient as he is took his pants off, boxers included. He dragged mine off as well and went to latch onto my neck again, I really do have to make him focus more on my lips but oh this feels to good to tell him to stop. He moved slowly down my neck and made his way to my chest, and I'm really having a hard time doing anything else but moan.

Honeydew's POV

I finally managed to get Lewis in my bed. We had already had sex in the factory, dinning room, and pretty much everywhere but my bedroom. I had Lewis beneath me naked as the day he was born as was I. I'm glad that Duncan was somewhere else I really wouldn't want him to hear us making love, again. I worked my way down Lewis' pale, slender neck to his dusky nipples and started playing with them. One went in my mouth being played with by my tounge, the other was being pinched into hardness. Lewis was driving me crazy with the sounds that were pouring from his mouth. I continued moving down until I came to his hard prick that was nestled in slightly curly brown hair. My mouth stopped at the head of his prick and I blew on it lightly knowing that it would drive Lewis nuts and have him begging for more, and he did beg, loudly. I engulfed his prick with my warm wet mouth and started to blow him, hard, but not hard enough to make him cum. No that would wait until I was inside him. I knew that if I didn't stop now he would cum and so I stopped making Lewis whine in sorrow at that. I moved back up to his perk light pink lips that were swollen from my kisses and him biting it slightly and went back to that. I asked him, "How hard do you want me to pound into you?"

"Just start for crying out loud!" he yelled in a breathless voice.

"Alright, I will. Without any lube you impatient lover of mine." I said with a grin.

"No, no use the lube, it hurts dry." he cried out.

"Fine."

I turned over to the table next to the bed and opened the drawer getting the strawberry tasting lube. He flipped the lid off and squirted some on his middle finger making sure to cover it entirely. He moved his hand down behind Lewis' bollocks to which Lewis spread his legs wider to make more room for me. I moved the finger down to his anal passage and rubbed the lube covered finger over his quivering hole and slowly pushed the finger in, just to the first knuckle and slowly took it out. I did this repeatedly until I was able to push and pull the finger in and out with ease, then lubed up the other two fingers and started preparing him with my middle and pointer fingers, after making sure Lewis was ready for three fingers, I added my ring finger, then my pinky. I had just finished preparing him for my large, wide prick and lining it up nicely to his wider quivering hole, as soon as it was lined up perfectly I slowly pushed against the pucker and made it up to the whole length of my prick's head when I heard loud, incessant pounding on the front entrance door.

"MOTHERFUCKING HELL, WHO THE FUCK IS KNOCKING AT THIS HOUR!" I screamed in rage. Lewis' head snapping upwards to look at the door with a nasty glare. I got right up grabbing my shirt and wiping off my fingers and stomped toward the door yanking it open and yelling at whoever dumb fuck was behind it.

"What the hell do you want!'' I bellowed.

"...." said an opened mouth, surprised Rythian.

"Well?" I demanded not really noticing my lack of clothing.

"Can you put some clothes on please." stuttered out Rythian.

I took one look down now remembering I had been in the middle of getting laid and not putting on any clothes to answer the interruption. I slammed the door in Rythian's face and went digging around for new clothes that weren't totally ruined and put them on in a hurry, then opened the door again.

"Better now you dunce!" I said still angry from lack of sex.

"I have a shit load of monsters following me that need killing and I can't kill them all on my own, then we need to go back to my fort, Zoey is in the mine and I'm not totally sure if I got all the monsters attention away from there." Rythian got out in all one breath.

"Alright alright, fine. But you damn well owe me for this." I stated still very upset from the interruption. I turned around to Lewis and told him what was going on while making my way to where I kept my weapons. I grabbed my axe and put my boots on as well as finished putting on the rest of my clothing and making sure everything was secure before making my way to the bed to give Lewis a kiss before leaving and promising I would be safe and that we'd finish our fun sometime later knowing Lewis would remind me if I ended up forgetting. I turned back around and said, "Alright let's get this over with."

"Alright I'll lead the way then." said Rythian heading back out to where he had left the monsters.

We traveled for five minutes before coming upon a horde of monsters, I turned to Rythian and said, " Well now I see why you wanted help, there a damn load of these fuckers." I roared out a battle cry and ran right into the mass of monsters slashing and hacking with my double bladed axe and making an overall mess of the fuckers while Rythian jumped into the fray with his Super Jim slashing and slicing whatever monster he could. Nearly half an hour had passed and only a few monster were left, both me and Rythian were practically drenched in the monster's blood which I knew would most likely take hours to get out of our clothes, if we decided to even keep the clothes. I could tell that Rythian was tiring out so I decided to finish the rest of the monsters off as fast as I could. It took me ten more minutes before there where no more monsters left. I moved over to where Rythian was hunched over catching his breath and said, "Well that was the last of em. What do we do now?"

"We go to my mine to make sure Zoey is safe." said Rythian.

"Alright lead the way." I said.

Zoey's POV

After searching around for close to an hour tired out of my mind, I made my way back to the mine knowing that when Rythian did come back that'd be the first place he would go. I used the Philosopher's Stone and made a bench out of the rocks that Rythian used to block me in the mine and sat down to wait for Rythian to come back. It had been twenty minutes since I made the bench when I first spotted, in the distance, Rythian and someone who looked liked Honeydew. When they got closer I realized it was Honeydew and I jumped right up and ran towards Rythian yelling, "Rythian! Are you alright? What happened? Why is Honeydew with you-" I had about a million questions but I was interrupted when I finally noticed that both Rythian and Honeydew were covered in blood. I yelled out and started running faster, "Why are you covered in blood, are you hurt, are you okay!?" I did finally reach Rythian and Honeydew but didn't get any closer thinking that they were hurt.

"Zoey we're fine, this blood is the monsters we killed not our own. Honeydew is with me because I asked him to help me fight off all the monsters. We're fine really we are. How are you? Did you get hurt? How did you get out of the mine? Are there anymore monsters around?" Rythian spoke.

"Oh good, good. I was worried about you idiot! You shouldn't have done what you did! No I'm fine and I used my Philosopher's Stone to turn the rock into sand to get out of the mine and turned it back. Your really shouldn't have scared me and made me worry!" I said in an annoyed and angry tone while glaring at Rythian.

"Oh well that's good. I'm glad you're safe." said Rythian while silently think how much he would hate himself if she ended up hurt. Not noticing the first signs of affection creeping into his heart.

"Uh I really don't want to interrupt, but what do we do now?" said Honeydew looking like a third wheel.

"Oh sorry I forgot you where there." I said.

"Yeah well Rythian wouldn't be here without me. And Rythian you still owe me for interrupting me and Lewis earlier." said Honeydew.

Now Zoey got curious as to what Honeydew was talking about and was about to ask what Rythian had interrupted but Rythian spoke up before she could.

"Oh right, well Honeydew what do you want as payment for assisting me?" said Rythian blushing a bright tomato red.

'I wonder what would make Rythian turn that color?' I thought to myself now really curious about what they were talking about.

"Well do you got any diamonds?" Honeydew asked.

"Yes, let me go put some in my condenser and mass produce some for you. I'll be right back. Zoey you can come with me if you want." said Rythian.

"Yeah yeah sure, come on Honeydew you can wait outside with me while Rythian does his thing." I said skipping alongside Rythian.

Honeydew followed along and stopped at out fort's wall and leaned against it crossing his arms to wait for Rythian to finish up mass producing the diamonds. I was bored out of my mind and realized that this was the perfect opportunity to question Honeydew about what Rythian had interrupted.

"Hey Honeydew?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"What did Rythian interrupt?" I asked.

"Um...Well Lewis and I were about to.. Um have sex." Honeydew said in an almost silent voice.

It took me about five seconds before I turned beet red and replied with, "Oh well I...uh...uh...ookay. Now I see why you wanted payment." I then shut up and decided to stare at my feet for the remainder of his visit. Rythian then came out with a bag that probably held close to two hundred diamonds and handed them over to Honeydew who took a close look to make sure they were actually diamonds, said his goodbye and left leaving a very awkward silence between me and Rythian.

He spoke up first, "So...what do we do now?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I said.

"Well we could always make those beds you wanted to make earlier." he suggested.

Of course as soon as he said that my mind went straight to what Honeydew had said Rythian interrupted and I sputtered out, "Yeah that's fine."

We went back in our fort and started to work on the beds, first building the frames then then blankets and pillows. It took us close to forty minutes to finish everything but as soon as we finished I suggested we get some sleep. Rythian agreed right away, until I reminded him of his blood covered clothes and body. He went out to wash off in the little lake that had tried to flood our mine and after he finished we went to bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha you all thought you were going to get a really smutty scene early on, you'll just have to wait a bit longer. Next chapter comes out tomorrow.


	8. Power Flower Shower Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah really gay chapter title, it does have homoerotica in it anyways. This is actually two chapters combined together so it's actually chapter 7 and 8.
> 
> Chapter Quote: Ideals do exist, the rest is just temporary interruption.

Chapter 7: Power Flower Shower Hour

* * *

(Actually Chapter 7 & 8 combined together, Chapter 8 will actually be Chapter 9, and Chapter 9 will actually be Chapters 10 & 11 combined together.)

*Warning this Chapter hops between different characters POV's often.

* * *

Rythian's POV

After the adventure the night before, we ended up putting the beds in the mine, and falling asleep. The next couple of days went by and it wasn't as intense as that first day. We ended up building the walls to a safe level and draining the lake. We went exploring to find marble, but that went out without a hitch. It was a long and tedious process, but it had to be done. We ended up building a marble brick flooring, but it took an entire day and night.

Yawning I got up out of my bed and started walking around the base thinking of what to do. The walls were a little low, and there was only one room in the entire base. My thinking was interrupted, however, when Zoey woke up. I turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, Zoey. How are you?"

"I am doing good. How are you today?" Zoey said a little bit awkwardly as it seemed she still remembered what Honeydew said I interrupted. Not my fault, however. I had a horde of monsters and Honeydew Inc. just happened to be nearby.

I turned to Zoey and spoke "Well, we have a lot of stuff to do today. First, let me show you what I upgraded to the fort while you were out collecting cows." I placed compact dirt down to help me get up on the walls.

"You placed dirt down." Zoey pointed out sarcastically, "That really made it perfect. We needed that dirt in the fort."

I rolled my eyes as Zoey climbed up on the wall as well. I pointed out the rounded corners "I did some work making the corners rounded. Also if you notice at the bottom on the outside the fort is a little more re-enforced." I pointed out the small mini wall along the bottom of the wall to help make the wall a bit more sturdy. I walked back to the corner and said "I was thinking that we either make this tower a sort-of half tower, or destroy this corner wall here." Zoey didn't even pay attention... as usual. She just started mining away at the corner wall making it an official rounded corner. While she worked she accidentally pushed me off the wall and I ended up under fire from a skeleton. I killed the skeleton quickly only having to deal with a scratch as an arrow grazed my arm. I traveled around the side of the base and walked through the door, closing it behind me.

As I walked in I figured that while Zoey worked I might as well upgrade the Power Flower. I started working on making the collectors and relays. I had finally finished when I heard a bashing noise on the door. I turned around and saw that a zombie was attempting to break down the door. "It's just a zombie." I said before opening the door, attacking, and speaking "We're busy making matter from light, ok?" I killed the zombie just as I said "Goodbye."

* * *

Lewis' POV

After Honeydew left to go help Rythian take care of some monsters I accidently fell asleep waiting for Honeydew to get back. The next day after waking up I went through my morning routine of showering, making and eating breakfast, cleaning up the resulting mess, and brushing my teeth. By the time all that was done an entire hour had passed and I heard the clock in the bedroom chime one o'clock. Now I really was wondering what was taking Honeydew so long to get back. Don't get me wrong I'm not exactly worrying it's just that I really want to finish up our little session from last night.

* * *

Honeydew's POV

I made my way back to Honeydew Inc. after helping Rythian fight off all those monsters as well as getting some real nice payment for him interrupting me and Lewis. I knew it would take nearly the entire day to get back home but I ran into a little bit of trouble on the way back. A few monsters that me and Rythian had missed detoured me a bit, I did end up killing every last one though. I had stumbled into the town that was about three miles from home and figured I could make even more money from the monsters that I had just killed and so I did. It took me a little while longer but around five o'clock I reached home and barged straight in knowing that Lewis would most likely be making dinner.

* * *

Lewis' POV

I had been making dinner when I heard the front door slam open, I knew it was Honeydew because, really he's a dwarf and they are a loud mannered people. I called out to him in the living room with, "Dinner's ready and welcome back. May I ask what took you so long to come back though?''

"Thanks Lewis, food smells great, and I ran into some monsters on the way back and ended up selling them in the town. Zoey was with Rythian and she held me up a bit asking me what Rythian interrupted. She turned beat red when I told her, and Rythian paid me in diamonds for the interruption." said Honeydew in his naturally booming voice.

"Well that's good. How many diamonds did Rythian give us?" I asked Honeydew.

"I dunno, here's the bag. You can count them. Now can I have my food?" Honeydew said, tossing the bag onto the table as close to my plate as he could get while staring at the food that was nearly finished cooking.

"Alright alright, let me finish cooking then you can eat. I'll count the diamonds later." I said with a sign.

I finished cooking as fast as I could and set up the table. Honeydew took his plate and began to pile on the food while I set to counting the diamonds. "Rythian gave us 250 diamonds ranging in size from small to medium and tossed in a few large sized ones as well." I said after I finished counting the diamonds. I got up with my plate and took the remaining food.

"Oh wow he really did give us a lot." said Honeydew.

"Well he did interrupt our fun, remember. Oh and we really should finish our fun after dinner, you did promise after all." I reminded Honeydew.

"Oh right I did promise, didn't I." said Honeydew now grinning wickedly.

"Yep you sure did, now finish eating so we can get to the fun stuff!" I said putting my empty plate in the sink and dashing off to the bathroom.

I could hear his plate most likely joining mine. I hurried into the bathroom and nearly got the door shut but Honeydew shoved his boot clad foot into the door stopping me from shutting it.

"Now what are you playing at Lewis?" he asked smirking.

"Nothing I just wanted a shower before we started. Why do you ask?" I said in a slightly excited voice.

"Well why can't I join you Lewis? Our bedroom is connected to the bathroom, it only makes sense to start right in here while getting clean and finish off in our bedroom." Honeydew said in a deep husky voice that made me shudder.

"Alright then." I said shyly know that I'm not shy at all and knowing that Honeydew loves it when I play roles.

Honeydew smashed his lips on mine, stopping me from saying anything else. He went right to work on my shirt, fumbling with the buttons to get it off as fast as he could. I started working on his shirt as well. We did have to stop kissing to take a few breaths but that didn't exactly last long. Honeydew plunged his tounge into my mouth and we fought for dominance, with him winning again. He got my shirt off first and started working on my belt and pants. I got impatient and just decided to rip off his shirt forcing him to stop kissing me so I could get it over his arms and head. I then took off the rest of my clothes and went right to the shower turning the water on and making sure the temperature wasn't to hot or to cold while Honeydew was busy taking off his clothes and boots.

I had just turned around when my back was pressed up against the cold tiles of the shower and Honeydew's mouth was back on mine with his tounge back in my mouth. I moaned out loud at the roughness that I so love. Honeydew decided that just kissing me wasn't enough and decided to move downwards to my neck.

* * *

Honeydew's POV

When I heard Lewis' heated moan I knew I had to make him let out more sounds like that. I got tired of just kissing his lips and moved down to lick, suck, and nibble his wet neck. I moved under his chin and nibbled there making sure to leave a nice mark there. I continued to mark his neck with love bites and nibbled his earlobes. I started getting hard hearing him moan like a bitch in heat. It was erotic and such a damn turn on. I really couldn't wait to sink myself in his delicious hole and hear the slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh. I moved my hands down to Lewis' dusky nipples and started playing with them making Lewis moan and whimper even more. I twisted one nipple hoping for a good reaction, "AAH!" came right from Lewis' wet red plump lips. I nearly came at the sound but managed to hold back, I didn't to come until I was balls deep in Lewis and I made him come before me.

I grabbed the soap on the tray to my left and started washing Lewis making sure to get suds all over his body kissing him all the while. I paid a lot of attention to his hard dick that was standing straight up at me.

"Do you want to wash me, Lewis?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Yeah, give me the soap." he said nearly breathless.

He took his time washing me just as I did with him, making sure to cover every inch of my body. His hands left my body hot and I really couldn't wait any longer. I washed all the soap off the both of us, turned the shower off and took a towel to the both of us getting off most of the water.

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. I went to the bedside table grabbed the lube and popped the cap open saying in a gruff voice, "Get on your hands and knees Lewis, we're fucking doggie-style."

Lewis complied without a word too surprised to do anything but comply. He looked like sin with his ass in the air, butt cheeks spread so I could see his quivering hole, and with his head on the pillow. I grabbed his globes and spread them further apart and rimmed his pucker with my tounge causing him to scream with an erotic moan, his ass jerking closer to my mouth. I took the lube and dipped my middle finger in it, covering my finger in a generous amount. I stopped rimming his pucker which cause Lewis to whine in need and disappointment but that didn't last for long because I shoved the two lube covered fingers right into his lovely hole, I didn't take as long preparing him as I did last time, I was too impatient for that. I watched my fingers get sucked into his hole and being pulled out over and over again, I moved onto three and then finally a fourth before taking some more lube and lubing my hard cock up.

I spread Lewis' globes apart again and without any warning or slowly down shoved balls deep into his ass making Lewis moan very loudly and buck onto my dick even more. I wait a bit before Lewis yelled out, "Godamnit Move!"

So I did, I pulled nearly all the way out, all the way until just the tip was in his ass then slammed right back in cause him to moan again. We had a steady pace of this until he yelled out, "God Damn, Harder, Honey Pound me harder!" "Faster Honey Faster!" so I complied. I pounded Lewis right into the bed as hard and as fast as I could go, and like any speeding car the wreck had to come soon, I knew I was going to cum and wanted Lewis to cum before me so I grabbed his dribbling dick and started pumping it in time to my hard thrusts, Lewis didn't last very long. He came with one hell of a shout screaming out, "HONNNEY YES FUCK YES, GODDAMNNIT YES, HONEY!"

His walls clamped down with a vice grip on my dick and I came hard with a growl like scream. Lewis' passage milked every last drop of cum out of my dick until it soften and slipped out. I rolled over onto my back breathing hard and lying in utter bliss. After five minutes I managed to turn my head to see that Lewis had a dopey grin on his face and was panting heavily.

"Well looks like you'll need another shower soon." I said to Lewis.

"Mph not gonna move yet, too sleepy." he mumbled out before slipping into a deep sedated sleep. I just chuckled at his post-bliss behavior. I got back up and rearranged him so he could sleep comfortably and went into the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean him off. I did finally get him nice and clean again, myself as well, before I crawled into bed with him and wrapped my arms to cuddle his body before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Well guys there's Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 combined together, Chapter 7 was way to damn short to post by it's lonesome. Any there's the first smutty scene. Now here's what's going to happen, leave some comments and you'll get more smutty scenes. No comments equals cockblocks, and don't tempt me because I do so love yanking your chains and not giving you guys what you all want. The first cockblock was a necessary evil, other cockblocks however will be put into this story if me and Structure continue to not get any comments and more people reading. Bye for now, Chapter 9 isn't gonna come out until the 3rd, I sort of lost the chapter, this is why I'm Spice not Structure.


	9. Daisy and the Dark Invader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some notes in this chapter that you need to pay attention to. This chapter is just a little extra, not exactly important but still working on furthering the plotline.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Quote: The shaft of the arrow had been feathered with one of the eagle's own Lures. We often give our enemies the means of our own destruction.

Chapter 8: Daisy and the Dark Invader

* * *

  
We spent the next day out searching for a Mooshroom for Zoey. We were just about to go back inside when I had an idea. I saw a pig off in the distance and said "Can you use the Philosopher's Stone on the pig to make a Mooshroom?"

"I think I can." said Zoey as she started to change the pig into other animals. "Never mind I suck at this." she sighed.

"Maybe." I pondered just before I changed the poor animal into a Mooshroom "Oh, I found one. Mooshroom."

"Where?" Zoey asked excitedly. I looked around until I saw Zoey charging towards me and the Mooshroom "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" She shouted upon seeing the creature. "Oh, look at it, it's so cute. It's amazing!" Zoey rambled her tone getting a pitch higher with each word. Zoey then crouched down to get a look at it's Genitalia "Is it a bull Mooshroom?" She asked

I held my face in my hand before saying "I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to name it Daisy." She said attempting to push it back to base.

"I'm going to try to fix up the fort a little. The way I see it, we're going to want rooms, so I'm going to make rooms." I said walking into the fort. I was just about ready to start building when I heard Zoey scream like hell. I ran out of the fort, and to where I left her, to find that she had been shot with an arrow to her shoulder area, slightly above the left lung. "Hold on." I said gripping the arrow tightly "This is going to hurt!" I tugged on the arrow as hard as I could feeling the arrow making it's way out of her body. Once it was out I hovered my hand over the wound channeling my magic into it. The skin around the wound rippled, and the wound started stitching itself shut. Once she was okay I started searching around for whoever or whatever had shot her.

After spending quite a while searching for the assailant and failing I walked back into the fort. Zoey was fully healed so I didn't have to worry anymore. I went back to where Zoey had left the Mooshroom and finished pushing it toward the fort, as soon as I got back inside I went back to check on Zoey. She was asleep and looked so beautiful lying there with her light brown lashes touching her cheeks while her eyes where shut. I realized that I had been staring at her for a while and decided to go back to work on the rooms for the fort. It took nearly the rest of the day just to finish mine and Zoey's bedroom, a small but nice and functional kitchen, a small dining room with a table and two chairs, I even started working on the base for the tower I wanted as well as a workshop for building things and a store room for the ores and other supplies me and Zoey had collected that could be used to make weapons and other metal based items. I had also finished building the skeleton of two bathrooms. All I really needed to put into the bathrooms was the plumbing and the toilets, sinks, bathtubs, and showerheads but I did have the cupboards, mirrors, and the wall dividers that would hide the toilets from view if someone walked in while either me or Zoey was busy in the bathrooms.

I carried a still sleeping Zoey carefully into her room and put her to bed. I wished her a goodnight knowing that she couldn't hear me, and made my way to my room, took some clean clothes and changed into those while tossing the dirty ones in the little hamper I made. Then I went to bed hoping that Zoey would be up the next day.

* * *

Writer's Note(Structure)- Sorry for the short chapter *sigh* again. Right now there's just not much to work with. But I guarantee that this story is going to start picking up pace VERY, and I do mean VERY, shortly.

Writer's Note Number 2(Spice): Yeah I had to fix a few things Structure got wrong as well as editing a bit. I also tried to make this a little bit longer by adding details on just what Rythian built in the fort and added as well as what needed to be finished.

AN3(Spice): Since you fans are leaving comments, kudos, and checking our story out I will try to add some cute aww type moments if there are no smut filled scenes, like I sort of did with this chapter. You will get your smut in the next chapter. If you get confused about the chapters just read the top note and the note on the last chapter.


	10. Take to the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another extra chapter, this time with a little bit of fluff.
> 
> Chapter Quote: Flying isn't dangerous. Crashing is what's dangerous.

Chapter 9: Take to the Skies

* * *

 

*Partly original Chapter. Combination of 10 and 11(as well as the opening to 12*)(Consider Chapter 9 due to the fact I combined Chapters 7 & 8 together. Chapter 9 became Chapter 8 in the actual Chapter 8's place)

* * *

"Hmm..." I said while thinking in the magic room. It would be helpful if we could fly. Zoey was in the room, but she probably wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, as usual. 'And she calls herself my apprentace.' I thought.

"What?" Zoey asked excitedly as if it sounded like I had a great idea. I stood and corrected her.

"I was just thinking about how useful it would be if we could fly." I said still deep in thought

"Why can't we?" Zoey asked almost instantly.

"I don't know... I guess we could... If i made..." I trailed off trying to remember what it was I needed to make. "A RING!" I shouted excitedly. I knew I could make it, and then turn it into a flying ring.

"Huh?" Zoey asked as if I was acting strange.

"I can make a flying ring. I think I already have the materials." I said already going through my pack and checking if I had any iron. I did. I quickly mass produced some as well as a bucket of lava. I started to craft and easily made a couple rings, giving one to Zoey. Thinking quickly I started to mass produce other items including Darkmatter and feathers. Within seconds I crafted my flying ring "Yes!" I shouted victoriously taking to the skies.

Over the next couple of days I spent my time enjoying my flying ring as well as using it to build a roof. The day after that I started turning the large amount of Darkmatter we had into Red Matter and started mass producing Red Matter. I smiled at Zoey and said, "It's time to make you a flying ring."

"I lost my ring you gave me." Zoey said

I sighed but spoke while working "That's fine, I'll make a new one." I made a new ring and quicker than before upgraded it to a flying ring before giving it to Zoey "Here you go." I said.

"How do i use it?" Zoey asked staring at the ring unknowingly.

"Just put it on and think where you want to go." I said putting on my flying ring as well.

Almost instantly Zoey flew up and hit her head on the ceiling. "Ow!" she said rubbing the top of her head.

I made a couple of Klien Stars and walked out of the fort smiling at how awesome our fort looked. Looking around I didn't see Zoey anywhere "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in space." came the reply "I flew really high and now I'm in space."

I knew she wasn't in space, but it just looked that way. I laughed anyway. I had done the same thing the first time I ever used a flying ring.

I started flying up before joking "Can you see Mars?"

"I can't see anything but stars everywhere!" Zoey shouted excitedly. "How do I get down?" Zoey asked

"Just think about decending." I said. But a few seconds later, I regretted that. I saw Zoey plummeting down at a fast speed. I grabbed onto her hand using my own ring to counter hers, giving Zoey the time to will herself to stop. Once she did, I willed myself to stop as well.

I don't remember what led to what happened next. Perhaps it was the excitement, who knows. But I leaned in giving her time to back away if she wanted. When she didn't pull back, I kissed her. For that one moment it was if time had ceased to exist.

* * *

 

AN:(Spice) Well I'd never thought I would ever say this but Structure actually did a good job on the fluffy scene between Zoey and Rythian that I don't actually need to spice up anything. Damn you Structure, I guess you're finally learning something huh. Oh well, I guess the only stuff I'll be spicing up in this story is the sex scenes and the romance between the gay relationships. Next up is Chapter 12 which will be posted as Chapter 10.


	11. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drama.
> 
> Chapter Quote: The bow too tensely strung is easily broken.

Chapter 10 Part 1: Tension

* * *

*WN: This is an original chapter, of course, as well as a half-chapter. I wanted to show the tension between them, but I didn't want the show down with Teep right after. The showdown will be the next part, but instead of how it originally was, I'm going to make the showdown happen a little bit later than it was.*-Structure

* * *

Rythian's POV

When I pulled back Zoey stared at me in shock as we landed. Her eyes grew wide and she brought her pointer and her middle finger to her mouth, confused and surprised. I wanted her to say something, anything. but she was silent, which was unusual for her. I backed away. 'Why' I kept asking myself 'Why did I kiss her. I shouldn't have.' I turned away and walked into the fort feeling like bashing my head against the wall. 'Please don't leave' I thought. I walked into the magic room, with the Power Flower, and just sat. I could hear Zoey coming in through the main door, but she didn't look for me. I wish she had, that would have been easier than what did happen. I collapsed against a wall, wishing with all my might that I had never kissed her.

Zoey's POV

When Rythian kissed me, my first reaction was 'Oh, my god! What the fudge just happened!' Of course I didn't say that as I was shocked speechless. Go figure. I brought my fingers to my lips in confusion. I had never even thought of Rythian that way... until he kissed me of course, but still. I stared in silence, trying to think of something to say, but I couldn't. That's when he walked away. I didn't notice it until after he'd gone through the door. I stood there for a few minutes before walking in through the door as well. I could tell that Rythian was in the 'Magic Room' by the way one of the doors was open. A small part of me wanted to walk in and talk to him, but I didn't. I just chose the door to the bedroom and walked in. I lay down in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Eventually I fell asleep thinking about the kiss and replaying that scene in my head over and over again.

The next morning was just as awkward as after the kiss. I didn't say much besides the usual, "pass me whatever." and ask questions on what we were going to be doing today. It was just odd seeing Rythian acting all withdrawn, of course my silent behavior is just as odd if not more so weird. I just really can't find anything to say no matter how bad I really want to say something.

　

Rythian's POV

To say that the next day was awkward was a goddamn understatement of the century. Zoey didn't speak up much and it was worrying me. I couldn't stop thinking about what an utter idiot I was yesterday. 'I should have fucking known not to kiss her, now she really is going to leave.' 'Damn I'm stupid!' As you can see I kept beating myself up for it and not really paying much attention to anything and was startled when Zoey asked what we were going to be doing, so much so that I dropped what I had in my hand and spooked the crap out of Zoey. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what was the question again?" I said.

"What do you want to do today." asked Zoey surprised at my lack of attention.

"Honestly I don't know. We could always go back in the mine and expand it or continue making the fort bigger and better. What do you want to do?" I replied and asked.

"Hmm, I think we could probably do some of both." Zoey said not caring for either activity.

"Alright, how about this, I'll work in the mines and you work on a little on the fort than you can work with your mushrooms." I said knowing that this would be the better compromise.

"Okay sounds good." Zoey agreed.

"We'll meet back up here for lunch then for dinner, sound good?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah sure, now go so I can finish eating and start on the fort." Zoey said distractedly, already thinking on what to add to the fort and how to build it.

"Okay fine, see you at lunch then." I said then stomped off, slightly pissed off at Zoey's attitude toward me.

'Damn I'm stupid, I shouldn't have sounded so annoyed at her, now she's sure to leave, shit I really am an idiot.' 'I don't want to go look like a dog with my tail between my legs and say I'm sorry, she'll just snap at me again. What the hell am I supposed to do.' 'Oh well, might as well get to work. I wonder what Zoey is going to do' I wondered and berated myself.

　

Zoey's POV

'Wow Rythian must really be distracted to not notice what I'm saying.' I spoke up again, asking what we were going to be doing and he gave me an option to choose what to do. I chose the easiest option, at least it's the easiest in my opinion. I had already started thinking on what I wanted to do and accidentally snapped at Rythian. I knew my mistake when he snapped right back. I could see he was beating himself up for the kiss and now he was beating himself up for snapping back at me. I really did wish I knew how to talk about my feelings and what I thought about the kiss, I wish I could go over to him and tell him I'm sorry for snapping at him and that's it's not his fault for snapping back but I needed time to organize my thoughts and I did really want to start working on the science lab I used to have before Duncan and Sjin blew everything up. I finished eating and go started on some rooms that Rythian would like and that I wouldn't have to hide, I knew Rythian hate all things science but I really do love science and need a new lab. 'Oh well, what Rythian doesn't know won't hurt him.' I convinced myself.

* * *

BN: Well there's not much I can really do here, Structure took what I said to do and did it exactly right, there's absolutely nothing wrong here, nothing that needs to be added and spiced up, and nothing I can really edit, the spelling is perfect, the grammar is perfect, and the all the little punctuation marks are perfect. Everything is just fine the way it is. Thanks Structure for doing my job and not leaving anything for me to do. All I really did was make it slightly longer. There that's as long as I can take things. Stay tuned for chappie 10 part 2.


	12. Showdown With A Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a showdown considering Structure wanted to keep it like it was in the actual series.

Chapter 10 Part 2: Showdown With A Dinosaur

* * *

"You can lay down and die, or you can get up and fight, but that's it - there's no turning back." 

I was in the bedroom sitting on my bed thinking of what to do next, when Zoey came in. "So what do we do next?" She asked sitting down on my bed.

I shrugged my shoulders before speaking "Well the most important thing is to find out who shot you. That shot was a bit to accurate for a skeleton."

"Ok" Was the reply. I sighed. I was hoping for a bit more, but Zoey's usual excitement was long gone... as usual the past few days. I walked out of the door and began flying around starting from the place Zoey was shot.

Within a few seconds an arrow grazed my cheek leaving a bit of a cut. I raised my hand to the cut before speaking, "Well, our assailant is definitely in the area." I looked up and saw a dinosaur standing in a tree. I got up close right before the Dinosaur started to run. Just before he did, I saw an inscription on the bow he was holding that read 'Teep' "Hello, Teep." I said chasing him.

Zoey was a little behind and hadn't seen him yet "Well, there are loads of arrows here." she said making me want to slam my head into a wall.

"There's also a dinosaur here." I said as Teep jumped off the tree still running.

Zoey finally caught up as Teep ran into a nearby valley. Zoey raced ahead trying to catch Teep. The valley split into two directions, and Zoey went left thinking that's where Teep went, but ended up going the wrong way. I kept close to Teep when the dinosaur ran into a cave. I pulled out a Red Matter Sword, that I had built a few days back. I noticed that Zoey had realized she had been going the wrong way and turned back to follow me, so I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Zoey said.

I ran into the cave first and was plunged into total darkness. I kept going following a light in the distance. As we made our way through we came to a torch on the wall. and a small tunnel leading into a room. We walked in and I spoke "Hello, Teep." I walked up to him "What are you doing here." I asked. I got no reply. "Can you talk?" Teep shook his head. "Progress." I muttered. "Will you try to kill as again?" I said readying my sword. Again Teep shook his head. I didn't trust him yet, but I allowed myself to relax slightly so I wouldn't come off as a threat.

I was about to ask another question when Zoey asked "Do you like Mooshrooms?" This time Teep nodded and went into his chest and pulling out mushrooms and handing them to Zoey. I figured we could trust him if he was willing to give away some items "We need someone to guard our fort. Could we trust you to, basically keep watch?" Another nod. So we left the cave with another ally.

* * *

Structure's Note: I wanted to make this longer, maybe a better chase scene, but I don't want to spend all of my time on this(We do have lives), nor did I want to stray too far from what actually happened. Hopefully this is enough for the second half of the chapter, and hopefully the chapter's get longer when the first part of the series gets more... story oriented.

Spice's Note: I basically kept everything but the first part because I had added that into the other chapter. And I also just edited this chapter a bit, made it look better is all.


	13. Quote Unquote Logo/Mission Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: The path to paradise begins in hell

Chapter 11

(Actually Chapter 13)

Quote Unquote Logo/Mission Hell

　

　

RYTHIAN'S POV

It had been a long week since we had gained Teep as an ally. The showdown, if you could really call it that, had managed to break Zoey and I from our tension. We were now starting to talk more openly and freely again. In fact in the past couple days we had spent most of our time arguing about a logo. Zoey wanted to build a logo for our fort and had decided to put up the letters RZT. I wasn't so sure about putting Teep in the equasion so soon. I didn‘t trust him enough, for anything but the guarding job, not to actually establish him as a partner. Not so much. Later she had put the letters DZS on above the door "Oh come on!" I cried out.

"Daisy, Zoey, and Sally" Zoey stated. I didn't like this either so I began removing the logo. After a bit of mass production from the powerflower I took a step outside and saw a mess of bricks stuck to where the logos used to be "Whatever." I sighed not wanting to get into anything yet.

"What?" Zoey questioned

"I was looking at your 'Quote Unquote Logo.' Thats... Yeah."

Zoey instantly tried explaining the mess she had made "No... I made the logo... our secret language... yeah... then when people come they'll see the logo and say 'Rythian definately doesn't live here'."

I just ignored that bit and began preperations. We would need to make a journey to the very depths of Hell*. It would be very dangerous if we didn’t prepare for every possible event if we wanted to be able to go in and come back out. As soon as we had finished preparing, which took about an hour, we headed off to the Portal that would lead us to Hell.

* * *

SJIN'S POV

I was walking through the forest carrying my jetpack wondering around when I noticed something through the thick fog. I quickly strapped on my jetpack and took off to see what is was, it had a mystifying quality to it, it was then that I noticed two small dots in the distance coming close to my location at a fast pace. I swiftly hid behind one of the trees on my left, and just in time too as I heard whomever it was go by. My curiosity wanted me to see who it was but my brain kept saying no, that I’d be spotted, in the end my curiosity won out and I took a little peek from the side of the tree making sure I would be able to see whomever it was without being noticed. “Oh ha, it’s that stupid little magic fool and mushroom head. Ha, they’re heading right for the Hell Portal. I really should go and kill them, it was so much fun destroying their loved ones and stuff before I should go and do it again.” I decided to wait for a few minutes to make sure that they weren’t going to be leaving Hell so soon and followed them into the portal with a grin on my face.

* * *

HONEYDEW'S POV

"Stop lazing about and GET TO WORK!“ I yelled at Lewis whom had been snoozing on the job. He quickly got up to do as he was told. I really do love Lewis but his laziness does get on my nerves and the last time I fired him it ended up with me not getting any and sleeping on the couch for a damn month. I don’t ever want to try that again, I really missed sleeping with Lewis and having fun. It had been nearly a week or more since the last time I had a taste of Lewis and as much as he and I wanted to play we never had the time and when we did get home both of us were too damn tired to do anything but pass out as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

Later that night while I was still asleep I had the weirdest dream ever. It had a bunch of pigs on an island all ordering me to work Lewis hard and to work him until he died. Man I gotta be careful of what I eat before I go to bed. I passed back out after that weird dream and didn’t wake up until the alarm went off and even then it took a bunch of kisses from Lewis to get me fully up and ready for the more work. It’s makes me wonder if Lewis should be CEO instead of me. Oh well, shower time, then get dressed and get my ass to more boring work.

* * *

ZOEY'S POV

As soon as we had entered Hell I gasped, I know there would be no ponies or bunnies or flowers or rainbows and definitely no mushrooms, but this place was scary as well HELL. I mean there were Zombie Pigs and other sorts of scary monster all over the place, and it was very dark and there were pits of fire and lava and it felt like a sauna on the highest setting. I really hoped we didn’t have to stay here very long. We were very lucky that the Zombie Pigs and other monsters weren’t interested in us. As we few towards an island I noticed something. I couldn’t believe it, I was wrong with one of my earlier thoughts, there are mushrooms here. I turned toward Rythian and spoke, “Hey Rythian, look mushrooms, can we get some?”

“Sure, but be quick about it.” he spoke looking around for any attacks that the monsters might send our way.

* * *

SJIN'S POV

I hadn’t gone more than two steps before I noticed that I needed to actually wear my jetpack again after I had already taken it off. I put it back on, checked the fuel and took off making sure that I would never end up in Zoey and Rythian’s sight while I followed them carefully.

* * *

RYTHIAN'S POV

I looked back at Zoey after scanning the area and saw her flight start to falter. Hell must have been messing with her magic because she flew way off course and fell straight down towards a lava pit. “NO!” I screamed and dove right down hoping and praying that the fire/lava resistor necklaces we both had work as I flew down fast enough to catch Zoey as nearly all of her body went into the pit. I pulled her up and out noticing that the necklace had worked to some extent, most of her supplies were gone, only her shovels, torches, mushrooms, and herself were all that were left. “We need to very careful from now, Hell is messing with our magic. Let’s get what we came for and leave as fast as we can.”

After that incident we started walking through Hell again. Somehow I also ended up falling into a lava pit. I fall in deep enough so I managed to haul myself out before shouting out to Zoey, "I'm calling an abort on this mission, it's too dangerous! Let‘s get back to the portal and get the heck out of here!"

* * *

SJIN'S POV

You wouldn't believe the stroke of luck I had when they both fell in the lava at seperate times, I nearly sang(of course I didn't as I didn't want to blow my cover), but both of those dratted fools made it out alive. I knew I had to beat them to the portal so I swiftly flew over to the island on which the portal had formed and waited for them to make their way back to the portal and my little trap.

* * *

RYTHIAN'S POV

As soon as we got to the portal, I noticed Sjin standing there with a sneer on his face, "Well, well, well, not dead yet?" He queried in a disgusted look.

"Sjin?" I raised a brow questioning why he was here.

"Ready to die?" He asked readying a blade preparing himself. I knew I couldn't beat him not with most of my equipment burned by the lava, but I had to try, if only to get Zoey out safely. I grabbed her hand whispering.

"No matter what happens ru-" I was cut off as I was blinded by a deep royal purple flash of light. Within seconds we were at the fort.*

"How?" Zoey asked quizzicaly

"Perhaps someone knew we were in danger and transported us here." I spoke brushing her off not thinking much about it as I was just grateful for the timing of the portal taking us away to safety.

* * *

(A/N-Structure)*I'm decided to call the nether, Hell as this isn't supposed to be in the minecraft world

(A/N2-Structure)*If anyone wants to guess what actually happened, send me a pm. Those who get it right by the 5th chapter after this will get a prize.

(A/N1-Spice)Yeah Structure decided this chapter needed a lot of POV changes, I normally hate them but in this they get the point to the readers. Also after this point the chapters will become longer and Structure is going to be releasing one chapter a week, so there will be time for the writing and the editing and the spicing done by me.

A/N2-Spice)I didn’t really do much to this chapter, I just expanded it a bit and made it sound a bit better and changed some of the wording. Hope you all like it. The next chapter won't be out for quite a while, Structure's computer is being bitchy and it's cause the keyboard and any other keyboards attached to it to not work. Sorry guys you're all going to have to wait until Structure's computer is completely fixed. Bye.p>


	14. Hell Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: If I'm going to Hell, I'm going there playing the piano.

Blackrock Adventure

Chapter 14: Hell Again

　

I was shocked, and I do mean shocked. One second we were in hell, the next, we were at our base. The next few days were spent trying to regain what we lost. With everything that had happened recently it was as if Zoey had completely forgotten about me kissing her. That was better for me as I was finally able to stop beating myself up about it. Unfortunately another side effect of being too busy was that we didn’t have time to work on the base. It was just sitting there in all its glory, untouched.

When all was said and done we felt…I felt it necessary to return to hell. Of course Zoey argued with me about it.

What do you mean, Go Back?!” shouted Zoey, “The last time we were there, we nearly got killed! Twice! I’m not putting my mushrooms in danger again.”

I laughed at her knowing it was always about mushrooms with her before speaking, “Well then leave them here if you’re worried about them.”

She rolled her eyes and said, “Well that’s not the damn point, idiot.”

I sighed wondering when the hell this conversation was going to end, “What is your point then?”

Zoey muttered something I couldn’t even understand. “Fine,” I spoke without thinking, “You stay here and I’ll go by myself.”

“No!” she shouted before sputtering out, “ I…uh…I-I mean, I’ll go with you.”

I didn’t question her, not about her shouting no, not about anything. I merely said, “Ok.” and that was the end of that. We spent the next day getting the rest of what we needed and left leaving all magical items behind. It took us two hours to get to the portal to hell and by then both of us were already tired. I suggested we take a short break before entering the portal.

Having already been to Hell before we knew what to expect. Lava, fire, monsters, and maybe Sjin, if he showed up. We traveled for a while using potions to get through the fire and lava until we realized that we had gotten ourselves lost. Off in the distance Zoey spotted a ton of mushrooms surrounded by Zombie Pigmen. She ran off without a word and began picking them, accidentally pushing one of the Pigmen into the lava. All Pigman turned towards Zoey and began following her as she ran away from them and towards me. As soon as she was about to pass me I reached out and grabbed her arm. “You know the way to the portal?” I asked.

She nodded slowly, “I-I think so.”

I turned my gaze back to the Pigmen noticing that they were getting closer to us. I turned back to Zoey and said, “Run. I’ll deal with them. You get to the portal and I’ll meet you there.” I let go of her arm and started walking toward the Pigmen.

“Rythian.” Zoey called out from behind me. I turned wondering what she had to say that was so important she would waste time to say it. What happened next threw me for a loop. She stepped towards me and kissed me. Before I could say or do anything she had already ran off leaving me alone. Well almost alone turning back towards the Pigmen readying my sword aiming to finish this quickly so I can question Zoey about her kiss.

I took a deep breath and swung my sword at the first Pigmen taking it’s head off and getting the exact reaction I had wanted. They stopped focusing on Zoey and turned their attention on me. I ducked back as one swung it’s sword at me nearly cutting me. I put as much force as I could and charged at a line of Pigmen piercing them like a shish kabob. “Three down four to go. I muttered to no one. Two of the Pigmen stepped forward and started swinging their swords wildly. I sidestepped them and sliced my blade downward at their forearms, disarming them. That didn’t have the effect I had been looking for, instead of stopping their attacks they kept trying to land a hit on me even with their shorten stumps for arms. Their battle was over before it had even started. They were quickly killed by two other Pigmen. But that still left me with one small problem, the final two of the group weilded swords that I could tell had been enchanted due to the aura of magic the blades gave off. I decided that the best tactic was to run. So I did the natural thing, I bolted. I weaved my way through Hell trying to find the portal before the Pigmen caught up with me.

Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name and I saw Zoey not to far away. I could have kissed her right then but the Pigmen were still on my trail. “Go through the portal!” I shouted exhaustedly. She nodded and jumped through and I followed behind.

As soon as we were on the other side I realized that we weren’t where we were supposed to be. We had taken the wrong portal.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this is where we leave off for now. Sorry guys you’re going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out where exactly Rythian and Zoey have ended up.


	15. Finding the Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: One cannot walk through an assembly factory and not feel that one is in Hell.

Chapter  15

In Reality Chapter 13 not 15

 

　

* * *

 

We had arrived in a room of sorts. The portal was at one end of the small room, and in the center of the adjacent wall was a makeshift doorway. The rocks that the doorway had been carved into hanged haphazardly as if they were ready to fall at any instant. On the opposite side of the room was a well built set of stairs. My guess was that they would have to be as stairs can be more dangerous than a doorway if not built right.

I grabbed Zoey’s arm and tugged to show her we were going to head down the stairs, as she was focused on the door and the fact that we weren’t home. At the bottom of the stairs we found a black and silver fence, decorated with creeper expressions, built up as if to block the way to the portal. This however had failed as someone had cut a large enough hole to duck under.

“Some sort of fence of a gate.” I said curiously as I maneuvered under it. I turned around to see if Zoey was keeping up when I saw a sign. Taking a closer look I read aloud “Sipsco Land equals Sipsco Portal.”

“Righto. That makes sense.” Zoey spoke in response.

I gave no response to that but spoke up with, “Be very careful, we don’t know where this could lead us” I said as we meandered through a labyrinth and onto a long pathway.

“A mineshaft of some sorts?” Zoey asked taking a look around.

We kept walking taking note that there were torches along the way, meaning people had been here. Recently most likely. The path spilled open into a large cavern There were a couple chests littered around and a ladder that lead up. I hoped to the surface.

“Let’s go up.” I said wearily as I started climbing that ladder that went up to a trapdoor. At the top of the ladder I carefully opened the trapdoor making sure to look this way and that to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one I pulled myself up and turned back to help Zoey up. I turned around again taking a good look at where we were. We were standing on a marble floor in a small building with signed chests telling what was in them.

I looked though a few chests as Zoey went around reading the signs aloud. My mind was tossing and turning wondering where this was and why it all looked familiar.

“WAIT!” I yelled making Zoey jump at my realization. “This is Honeydew and Lewis’s base. The building behind this one is the dorm where I interrupted Hon….” I drifted off before finishing that sentence “Never mind”

* * *

 

Hey People hope you liked that little bit. Structure will be using my computer to watch the episodes and type up the chapters.-Spice


	16. Memories & Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote: I'm not sure that I am able to feel embarrassment.

Chapter 16: Memories & Science  
Actually Chapter 14 ______________________________________________  
  
  
Zoey stopped talking and looked at Rythian as if he was off his rocker “Don’t mention that again, please” She turned back to continue reading the signs while Rythian spoke out the name of a chest near him.  
  
“Orgasmic Materials…?” He spoke before joking “Maybe this is where they keep their ‘toys’”  
  
“Wait a minute… Hold up, is that what it really says?” She asked skeptically before replying “I’m staying far away from that chest. You check it.”  
  
“Why do I have to check it?” Rythian complained and was about to say more when Zoey replied.  
  
“Because you’re the one who walked in on them while they were… ‘doing it’”  
  
“Oh, fine!” Rythian spoke before turning to check the contents of the chest. The chest was filled to the brim with saplings, dirt, and other materials. “Huh, The chest only contains organic materials, they must have spelt it wrong.”  
  
Zoey shook her head staying where she was “Riiight, I’m not falling for that one.”  
  
Rythian laughed waving his hand to the chest “See for yourself”  
  
Zoey hesitated before walking to the chest and taking a small peek inside “You were right, though where’s the mushrooms?”  
  
Rythian shrugged not wanting to get into a debate about the importance of mushrooms “Maybe they keep them somewhere else.”  
  
Zoey looked at the chests before saying “Think we should take anything? I mean, they have a lot of shit, and we can always make it seem as if Sjin stole it.”  
Rythian shook his head “I don’t think that would be a good idea. They’ve helped us before and we don’t need more enemies as it is.”  
  
Rythian walked out of the storage house and turned to his right before spying a big huge wooden orange colored notice board. On the board there were a bunch of different signs each placed two main signs. The two main signs were:  
  
Honeydew Inc: To Do List of things to do 3  
  
Below these were three signs:  
  
0\. Sort the floors out. Where’s my penthouse ?!?!?! |  2. Get some animals! Pig Island is pigless |  3. Why are there no Jaffa’s yet  
  
Below that were several more signs. One of which was obviously placed by someone other than Honeydew Inc people:  
  
0.5 Probably need a roof up on dis thang yo | 1.5 More quarries to increase materials | 2.5 empty out the Jaffa café | 4. Also I heard you could make ale + coffee | 5. Come on I’m bloody starving here jeez | 6. Build a bigger notice board | 7. Give all our cool shit to Sjin and make him pancakes  
  
Right after Rythian finished reading the signs Zoey blurted out “I took some TNT.”  
  
“Ok… WAIT, WHAT!!!” Rythian shouted “That’s stealing! Put it back!”  
  
Only silence followed and Rythian, figuring she was already putting the TNT back turned and focused on the main building. The building that stood in front of Rythian looked to be somewhat unfinished, but what was finished was a two and a half story high building. The structure was made out of marble and stone, a stark contrast between a medium dark shade of grey and blinding pale white. Some areas of the building inverted inwards almost looking like some outside force squeezed the top half of the building inwards slightly leaving the bottom wider. The entrance of the building was simple. A clear cut entrance with only a wooden door left wide open. On either side of the door were two step-like constructions that only went as high as the door itself.  
Zoey, who had not put the TNT back thought it was a good idea to place two stacks of TNT on the right side of the door. Rythian yelled jumping backwards saying “No, don’t. I don’t think that’s a good idea! Oh, god, Zoey! We-”  
  
Zoey interrupted with “I’m just going to leave it there as a warning sign. To show that we have power.”  
  
“Fine, just don’t light the fuse, especially not while we’re here.” Rythian grumbled making his way AWAY from the TNT and to another building, smaller in stature and made nearly the same way as the storage that was behind it. A sign lay on the right wall next to the door, which Rythian read aloud, “Honeydew Inc. Domitory 1” Rythian laughed at the sign “Another thing they spelt wrong”  
  
They took a small step in the building before Rythian turned as red as a cherry. “Out!” He screamed in embarrassment.  
  
Zoey raised a brow at Rythian’s behavior “Why?” She asked thinking to herself that there might be more things to steal.  
  
“Um…” Rythian started “Let’s just say that… uh… this is ‘that place’.”  
  
“What place?” Zoey asked completely clueless, before realizing what Rythian meant “You mean… this is where you-”  
  
“DON’T FINISH THAT QUESTION!!!” Rythian yelled before storming away to the far left side of the compound to where a small wheat farm was growing.  
  
Zoey, who had followed silently, spoke up noticing the farm “I’m going to take some of this.”  
  
Rythian started trying to find the exit spoke aloud still slightly embarrassed at the whole ordeal “I think we’ve seen enough” He walked toward the factory to take one small look inside. The inside of the factory was huge and filled with strange scientific machines. The only oddity in the building was a single tree growing in the far left corner of the room. The room had one huge metallic structure that looked like a bunch of piping that formed a maze leading nearly to every part of the building, like a network of message tubes. There were a few chests lining the walls of the building. On the second floor there appeared to be orange with red lined lights. Rythian took one look and spoke with disgust “God. This is ugly.” He stepped back out through the door muttering “Science” as if he despised the very word. After searching though the compound and bumping into the metal iron walls that lead all around the compound, Rythian finally found the arched exit. Ecstatic to leave, he practically ran out of the compound willing to bury his memories of this place, and get as far away from the science as he possibly could. Right outside Honeydew Inc was a small room with a ladder leading down and two signs which Rythian read aloud laughing his ass off “Sips Co. All your dirty needs. For all enquiries please proceed.”  
  
The journey home lasted the entire day, and all Zoey wanted to do was steal from every building they came across. Finally reaching home they went to bed exhausted.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
I think this is the longest chappie we’ve posted so far!-Spice  
  
Jeez. I’ve never had to type this much ever before. Hope you enjoyed!-Structure  
  
Please Review and Favorite!  
  



	17. Drunken Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Quote "You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on"

A day after Zoey and I had ‘Acquired’ some items from Honeydew Inc, I was walking around upstairs, contemplating how it would look when all of it was finished “You know, I’ve been thinking, Zoey,” I spoke loudly so she could hear me while walking up the stairs, “We really need to do something about furnishing the inside of our fort as well and not just the outside."

I heard Zoey yell from outside through the roofless floor “The Outside’s fine!”

I rose an eyebrow in curiosity as to what she had been working on outside during my inspection of the inside of our fort although I was weary as to what she might have messed up “Have you been working on the logo again?” I queried, ‘Ok, I need to check this out.’ thinking to myself, interested in what Zoey had done. I made my way down the stairs to the first floor before adding “How did the logo go?” I walked into the main hall and opened the door to look upon an amazing sight. A nice lush red carpet was laid outside in front of the door and on either side of the carpet was soul sand which was a near perfect contrast to the carpet.

“The Logo goed. The Logo goed really well!” Zoey replied.

I shook my head. Only Zoey would say something like ‘The logo goed’ “I like the red carpet going on here.” I chuckled mildly in amazement of the job Zoey did.

Zoey appeared in front of me at the tip of the red carpet before tilting her head saying “What red…?” She looked down before saying “Oh. It’s supposed to be a tongue.” She said walking forwards a bit “It’s supposed to be a tongue coming out of the front door.”

I raised my brows looking at her strangely “A tongue?”

“Yeah, a creepy tongue. Like a wizards tongue” She spoke rapidly, while I laughed silently at that analogy “Because wizard’s have- I don’t know- Ok, It’s a red carpet.”

I laughed hard enough that trying to keep myself upright was difficult “Whatever it’s supposed to be it looks great!” Once I had finished laughing I walked out and turned to look at the logo. “Anyway it looks kind of cool. Let’s take a look at this logo.” The first thing that caught my attention were the letters RitZ right above the door. “RitZ? Why does this say RitZ?”

Zoey decided to explain by showing me and flying over to each letter periodically “R’ is for Rythian. ‘Z’ for Zoey. And the ‘it’ is for Teep.”

I felt like I was about to bust a gut laughing “That’s not how abbreviations work.” I said between fits of laugher “Ok. How does the logo actually look?” I flew up to get a better view at the detail.

Aside from the letters of the logo everything else fit. I didn’t expect Zoey to put this much effort into the logo, or at least not make it as fitting as it was. For the logo was a large bright, red mushroom with a red matter pickaxe, both were crossed over one another to form a large ‘x’. “Woah this actually looks really great!”

“It’s like, this is a mushroom, and this is a pickaxe. ‘Cause, you have a pickaxe, and I have my beloved mushrooms.”

I was starting to believe she thought I had trouble figuring out the purpose of the mushroom and pickaxe. “Yeah this is really cool, you put a lot of thought into the logo. Um...” I spoke trying to gather my thoughts after the view. “I don’t much like the RitZ thing though, so I’m going to be getting rid of it as it doesn‘t really fit with the rest of the logo.”

In what I believed to be an effort to stall me, she started to talk on a different topic “I also planted some trees and made a little bit of a forest around us to help conceal our fort a little.”

I decided to indulge in what she wanted by flying around above the woods “Good. Cause we have stuff to do. Also, I’m going to get rid of the RitZ on the logo.” I destroyed the letterings with my pick but left the rest of the logo intact. After I finished, I heard a silent tsk and started to get annoyed “I hear a spider. I swear if another spider pops in on us…” I stopped in order to not rant about monsters “I think we should make interdiction torches.”

“I don’t know.” Zoey said uncertainly.

“We still have a watchman as backup.” I replied.

Zoey, as if exited at the mention of Teep, spoke at a rapid pace “We do have a watchman, who now has his very own watchtower!”

Naturally I was confused. Since when was there a watchtower? “Watchtower?” I asked repeating my thoughts.

Zoey giggled flying off around the side of the fort not even waiting to see if I was following “You’ll see. Teep, I have a present for you! All of the stuff I stole from Honeydew and Lewis was used in this project.”

Zoey led us in a direction towards a bunch of barrels suspended up in the air by a few feet. Did she seriously think this was a watchtower? “Oh, right. I also made beer.” She spoke while I looked on ready to bold. Beer? This could only go severely wrong. “I think it might be done by now.”

“Um.” I said dumbfounded. Why did I have a crush on this girl again?

“Hold On. I- I have no idea what I’m doing.” yeah like that was going to make me drink the beverage. “I just followed the instructions. And I think this should work if I put a tap on the keg. “ She then drove a tap into the wood before filling a mug with the alcohol “Drink up!” She handed me the glass.

Holding the glass gingerly I stutter out “Ummmm… T-This isn’t beer. This is rum!” I spoke examining the amber liquid in the mug.

Zoey grinned “I have no ulterior motive for getting you drunk, I just want to know if it tastes good.”

Part of me wanted to know what that ulterior motive might be, and if I might enjoy that form of ulterior motive, but the other part of me… well, I took a step away from me no longer trying to fight a losing battle with myself “Alright. I’m trusting you on this.” Lifting the glass to my lips I begin to slowly drink down the rum until the mug was completely drained of liquid. A nauseous feeling came over me and I leaned against one of the kegs clutching my stomach. “I feel weird, not drunk weird. Am I poisoned?” I looked at her pointedly through weary eyes “I’m pretty sure you just poisoned me!”

Zoey’s eyes darkened and a worried look stretched across her face “I don’t know.” She said moving as if she wanted to take a step towards me but wasn’t sure if she should. “I didn’t say I was any good at brewing beer, this is my very first time brewing it after all.”

If I wasn’t in pain, I probably would have smiled. She was cute when she was worried. Focus! I needed to focus. “This isn’t even beer, its rum!” I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Zoey looked at the mug as if she’d had an idea “Oh, I don’t even know what that is, do you want another one? Maybe that will fix it. Here we go.” I would have shaken my head at that logic but the pain wouldn’t let me.

“Uh-Na… No I don’t feel that the problem with rum… ah screw it.” I took the mug carefully trying not to drop it. I figured, if I was already poisoned, than another one couldn’t hurt… right? Wrong. Immediately after drinking another glass my eyes got hazy and I couldn’t see beyond a few feet of me “Okay, I’m now blind.” I whispered completely worried. I wandered around stumbling over roots and rocks, trying to find my way back to Zoey and Teep.

Zoey didn’t hear me, but instead contemplated “I wonder if dinosaurs can get drunk?”

“That’s not a great idea. I am now poisoned and blind thanks to your rum, a little help would be nice. Zoey where are you I can’t really see right now?”

A voice pierced the immense darkness around me “This way.” Like that was any way helpful. In my immediate view I looked up at a small tree and a sign in front of the tree.

“Our first rubber tree.” I read aloud.

“Oh! Can you see that? Is everything fine now?”

“No, I’m still blind… Mostly.”

From wherever she was I could tell she was happy “You’re still blind, but you can read a sign, that’s good. That’s all you need.” Through the hazy darkness I could make out the shapes of Zoey and Teep “I haven’t given a glass to the dinosaur.” She said “Drink up. Drink up. It’s fine, honest.” From what I could see, Teep started spinning out of control.

“You poisoned him too. Look at him!” I said, maybe a little too harshly. Because she started walking away sadly saying “Oh, no the dinosaur, I wanted to feel like I was contributing.”

“Maybe you need to work on your recipe.” I tried cheering her up to no avail.

“I don’t think alcohol is the way to go.” She spoke with her back to me still, at least she stopped moving away from me.

“No, no it’s fine; I mean I’m already getting a warm fuzzy feeling.” I said taking a step towards her, knowing what I felt wasn’t because of the alcohol “Maybe we should work on it a bit.”

In the middle of this touching moment, a zombie started attacking Zoey creating a great distraction so Zoey would no longer be thinking about her failed attempt at making alcohol. We rushed forward weapons out and started striking at it while I groaned aloud “Ugh! More monsters… seriously?!”

The situation with the rum forgotten and the zombie now defeated, Zoey started to lead us towards the watchtower “And this is the watchtower.” She spoke with newfound happiness. I cautiously moved forward seeing a creeper. Swiftly before it could explode I dealt two quick blows killing it. And then I stepped back looking up to get a good look at the tower.

“Whoa. It’s pretty cool. But there are monsters in Teep’s watchtower. There’s a creeper and two skeletons.” I said not wanting to strike, in fear of the Creeper blowing up the tower.

“That’s good. It’s the first test.” Well, Zoey was back to normal.

“Yeah, before you can enter, you need to kill the monsters. Though the creeper’s totally going to blow all your work to the Nether and back.” I half-joked.

“Yeah, but Teep has a bow.”

“Teep can’t fly.”

“You attack them then.”

“But I don’t have a bow.”

“Attack them! Ow!”

An arrow grazed my arm as Zoey flew back to the trees away from the volley of arrow from the skeletons‘ bows.

“Can you climb into this tree maybe?” She asked Teep making some stairs out of compact dirt from Sips Co. so Teep could climb up on the tree. Teep began to climb the stairs and started making his way through the high branches towards the watchtower.

“It’s going to be a bit far to shoot though.” I surveyed “You probably should have put some light in the watchtower.”

“I built the structure but I haven’t added the decorations yet.” She rebounded while Teep began to shoot at the monsters hitting every last one with excellent marksmanship.

“Oh... Wow.”

“Look at that. Oh, my goodness!”

“Sharpshooter indeed.”

“Step right up, step right up, kill the creeper and win a prize.”

Soon the skeletons and creeper were decimated by the precisely shot arrows.

“So did you say you had a prize for him?”

“I do. All of the stuff I stole, and some mushrooms. The stuff is in the chest right there.”

I took a look inside the chest containing the ‘prize’ and chuckled at mushrooms placed at the bottom in the shape of a smiley face. Before ooohing at the enchanted bow leaning against the wall of the chest. “Seems like a good reward from you.” I complemented “Oh, and I’m not poisoned anymore.”

“Yaay!” She said excitedly, I hoped that was directed at me not being poisoned anymore and not the compliment I gave to her about Teep‘s prize.

We steadily climbed up the ladder that led into the center of the tower. I opened the hatch taking a look inside before telling her “Yeah, you definitely need some light in here. Or those interdiction torches.”

Zoey climbed in after me and started walking around as if she was giving us the tour of a museum “Ok. This is the watchtower. What we have on the first floor is a vantage point to the north. That is the direction the others are.”

“Yeah, Sips Co. is that way.” I added.

“That’s the mouth. And if we climb up to the second floor, we have two vantage points. To the east and west, should they approach from the east or west. Although this side will be our fort, and I’m hoping that will be bigger eventually. And if it’s ever under fire…”

Zoey pointed us to a door with a button fixed on the wall beside it.

“You just push that button. And you land safely in that pond of water down there.”

She pushed the button and Teep and I stepped out of the doorway. Teep with less cautious than I. Teep jumped off the small ledge and landed in the small pond of water safely.

“So if you need to make a quick escape if the watchtower ever gets attacked and is on fire. Or it’s about to get destroyed. Just pop out the back door, and you’re on the ground… see.” As Zoey ranted I jumped off the platform into the water below and was followed by her. I pulled myself out of the pond as Zoey continued “I’m amazing. I thought of everything.”

“Except torches.” I muttered under my breath while a skeleton ambushed me. “Oh a skeleton!” I spoke in mock surprise, and killed it in a couple of blows. “I’m getting tired of this. Let’s make some interdiction torches.” 

I held out my hand and helped Zoey out of the water. However after the earlier state I had been in with the rum, I stumbled back and hit the ground with a thud, closing my eyes as a sharp pain hit me on the chest knocking the breath out of my lungs. 

When I opened my eyes, I noticed Zoey sat on top of me, her hands on either side of my head, her head was nearly leveled with mine, and her legs were spread wide across my chest with her legs placed on both sides of my arms, he feet nearly level with my knees and her knees close to touching my hands. This position was extremely provocative looking because it gave off the impression that Zoey was straddling me about to kiss me. 

I had always dreamed of something like this happening, but had never really expected it to happen while both Zoey and I were awake. However this whole situation was made even worse by the fact that Zoey was dripping wet from the dip into the pond a short while ago, I tried not to focus on the fact that her lightly colored shirt would most likely be see-through due to the water. 

However, I lost the battle with myself and looked down at her almost transparent shirt seeing her black bra and the top of her breasts not realizing that Zoey had seen my eyes widen in utter surprise.

Zoey noticed where my eyes were directed towards and blushed a bright red moving as quickly as she could and heaved herself off of my chest, moving quickly and quietly toward the fort never once looking back. I blinked rapidly trying to clear the fuzz in my head and slowly pushed myself up and hurried after her.

A little while later, I was flipping through a book trying to find how to make an interdiction torch “Alright. Inter… dic… tion torch.” I said slowly flipping through the pages and heard Zoey chuckle “He he. Dick.”

“Seriously? Are you mocking me? Please don’t remind me of them going at it.” I said not adding the bit about what had just happened. As if getting the hint she immediately stopped talking. I spent the rest of the day making the interdiction torches and placing them up around the fort forcing myself to forget the little incident with Zoey.


	18. Unexpected Visitors

The events of the day prior were mostly a haze. I remembered drinking rum and a tower, but nothing beyond that. Zoey and I continued our normal routines of the day, placing up interdiction torches, planning designs, etc.

 

As I walking around upstairs, I heard a sharp rapping noise. I made my way to the stairs and rushed down them to the room conjoining the main hall. Upon seeing Zoey I asked "Who could that be?"

 

"I don't know, could they have found us?"

 

_________________

 

Amaya's POV:

 

After around a year of traveling, we came across a piece of the continent we had never been to. After living on a small island for a long time, I was in awe at the wonders that the continent that this place would have to offer.

 

As we walked I was scratching at my hair wondering why my hair was as itchy as it was. The forest was vibrant with many variants of trees I had never seen before. I could also hear the very scarce chirp of a bird, and the unmistakable view of a couple butterflies. I looked down to see what the state my clothes were in. I really reeked, and my clothes were dirty and patchy in some spots, my once white pristine blouse was now spotted with mud and grass stains.

 

I then turned to Rebecca, and boy was she in a right state. Rebecca's long black hair, frankly looked like a rat's nest. I had leaves and twigs entwined in the strands of hair, as well as was coated and matted down by dried mud.

 

Rebecca looked utterly pissed off, and her face set in a prominent frown. This look was only embolstered by a few scratches here and there on her face by trees we had long since passed.

Her clothes were in even worse state than my own.

 

Her tank top was hanging off of one shoulder, the other strap missing. And her short combat pants were ripped and torn at the bottoms and had quite a few holes in various places.

 

As we continued along, me humming a tune to myself. Rebecca watching me warily, didn't notice through the tree's a wall of dark gray stone. It was only when I stopped, did Rebecca pay attention to where we were.

 

"Holy moley, is that thing huge" I exclaimed, "I wonder what it is"

 

Rebecca followed my gaze to the wall before responding "It looks to be a building."

 

Interested in what a building was doing in what seemed to be uncivilized lands, I said "Hey, let's go check it out."

 

Rebecca gritted her teeth and glared in my general direction, she cautiously replied "We don't know what's in there. We need to be careful."

 

“Why do you always have to be such a worrywart” I asked

 

“Because, Amaya, we’re in a land we’ve never been to before” She responded rolling her eyes

 

Ignoring her reply I skipped off towards the building vaguely hearing Rebecca yell my name. I walked around the side of the building trying to find the entrance if there was one, and nearly fell over the red carpet.

 

Rebecca caught me before I face planted into the ground… again, and scolded me to watch where I was walking, before we noticed the large symbol of a mushroom and a pickaxe, which caused me to raise a brow in confusion.

 

“If anyone still lives here, they must be crazy” Rebecca said pointedly staring at the mushroom part of the logo”

 

“I think it looks cool” I chirped in, “Think we should check to see if anyone’s home”

 

“I don’t think it’s a wise decision” said Rebecca skeptically starting to back away from the place.

 

“But we need supplies” I exclaimed, heading towards the door. Rebecca sighed before stepping next to me.

 

 

Rebecca’s POV:

 

“Fine I’ll knock” I sighed warily, “Just get behind me in case anything bad opens the door.”

 

Without waiting for acknowledgment, I raised my clenched fists and pounded loudly at the door, nearly breaking it down. Amaya instantly hopped behind me, peeking out from my left side, speaking “Do you think that was loud enough?”

 

I crossed my arms, glaring at the door, and tapping my foot on the floor impatiently as time went past, and the knock was unanswered. All the while, Amaya was humming that annoying tune from before.

 

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, the door finally opened. Standing face to face in front of us, was two people, a male and female. The male was slightly tall, close to my height, looked younger than I did. He had spiked short brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and was wearing a black cape with a handkerchief covering his mouth and chin. He wore a long sleeve brown shirt, a belt with a silver buckle, dark blue and almost black pants. He had hunter’s boots and knee guards.

 

The female was shorter than the male. She had vibrant red-orange hair which strung up in a ponytail. She had light blue eyes, and two strange markings on her left cheek. She was also wearing a cape, but this one was red, and slightly tattered at the base. She wore a short sleeve, grayish blue shirt. He wore a belt, also with a buckle, and lighter blue pants that puffed out ¾’s of the way down. She also wore leather boots.

 

“Who are you?” The male said, as if he was shocked that there was someone at his door.

 

“Hi, I-I’m Amaya” Amaya said to my dismay shrinking behind me inch by inch “T-this is Rebecca. Were T-travelers”

 

“Repeat that, will you?” Rythian asks raising a brow

 

Amaya hid behind me completely, as expected, and I spoke in an exasperated tone “What my companion is trying to say, is that we’re travelers. I’m Rebecca. The girl hiding behind me is Amaya”

 

Rythian looked at me pointedly “Traveling from where?” He asked suspiciously “As you can see there isn’t anyone around for quite a while.”

 

The girl whacked him on the arm and said “Oh, let them in. With the state they’re in, they could use some mushrooms”

 

I looked skeptically at the girl before turning to the male. “Is she serious?” I asked confusedly

 

“I’m afraid Zoey is serious.” Rythian spoke sympathetically

 

The girl, Zoey, looked at Rythian crying out “Hey, Rythian!”

 

I turned to Amaya who was cowering behind me and spoke “See, I told you only a crazy person would have a mushroom as a symbol on their house.

 

Zoey turned to me affronted and said “Hey, mushrooms are the answer for everything.” She cried out before arguing “They even have their own monarchy”

 

I raised a brow “Mushrooms can’t have monarchies, their inanimate”

 

Rythian sighed “I hate to interrupt this facilitating debate, but you two look like you’ve been through the nether.” He stepped aside before saying “Come on it, we’ll get you fixed up.”

 

I turned to grab Amaya’s arm and practically dragged her in, while Rythian remarked “What’s up with her?”

 

“Amaya’s just shy around people she doesn’t know.” I replied.

 

Rythian pointed me into an empty room before saying “Sorry about the emptiness. I’ll get you a meal in no time. Don’t worry about creatures, as we have a guard on watch.”

 

“Wait a minute, what creatures? You mean the spider’s we saw earlier?” I asked skeptically

 

Rythian turned his head towards me and ushered us into the room saying “I’ll explain in minute. Feel free to get yourself cleaned up, as food may take a bit.” He then turns and leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

 

A soon as he’s gone, Amaya spoke up “They seem nice. At least now we can get clean.”

 

3rd person

 

Several minutes later Rythian heard the sound of water being shut off as he paced the Dining room opposite the hall. Curious and suspicious at what was taking so long, he continued to pace while Zoey sat down in a chair on the left side of the table watching bemusedly as Rythian Paced around. As he paced, Rythian did not notice Rebecca and Amaya walking through the door.

Clearing her throat, Rebecca spoke up and forcibly asked ”So, you had questions?”

Zoey, in surprise at the sudden appearance, toppled backwards in the chair before landing sprawled on the floor. Rythian, on the other hand, merely stumbled in surprise before righting himself.

Amaya giggled at the hilarity of the situation.

To hide his surprise, Rythian, gestured to the two open chairs on the right side of the table ”Sit,” he spoke before offering a hand to help Zoey back up, which she took. Once the situation was done, Rythian and Zoey sat down at their chairs. Amaya sat at the table, humming to herself.

Rebecca narrowed a glare at Amaya for being so simple-minded about the situation, before diverting her glare to Rythian while she plopped down in the chair, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Going back to the topic at the door, Rythian narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he asked, “So, where are you from again”

Amaya replied happily, “An Island”

Raising a brow at the simplicity of the answer he spoke, “An island? What Island” As far as Rythian knew, there weren't many inhabited islands around.

Rebecca spoke butting in on the conversation “You'd get more answers from a rock than this bubble-head”

Rythian turned his gaze towards Rebecca, his brow still raised in curiosity “Elaborate, please.”

“An island with a dormant volcano across the ocean far from here”

Nodding at the answer, Rythian was about to ask a new question, when Zoey butted in, “Are there mushrooms?”

“Are you serious? Little to no vegetation grows near a volcano.” Rebecca turned back to Rythian and asked “Is she always like this?”

Rythian smirked a bit, though it was hidden by his nod, “Unfortunately.”

Zoey whacked his arm yelling “Hey! What do you mean by that?”

Rythian quickly shook his head saying, “Nothing” he mustered quickly, while mouthing to Rebecca 'Everything' before saying “Can you be any louder?”

Amaya joined in, thinking that it was a 'Who can be louder' contest, and began singing like a banshee in a very off key tune.

Rebecca quickly flailed out and clasped her hand over Amaya's mouth, muffling the sound. Amaya, getting the hint, stopped singing.

“Becca, do you not like my--” Amaya was cut off by Rythian speaking

“Why don't you two” he looks towards Amaya and Zoey “Go check on the mooshrooms and the mushrooms, while Rebecca and I finish our discussion”

Zoey perked up and without saying a word, grabbed Amaya's arm and dragged her outside, while Amaya was smiling while she was being dragged off. All the while, Rebecca watched with mild horror, “Are you sure Amaya is safe with her?”

Rythian nodded “Yes, we have a dinosaur as our guard

Rebecca's jaw dropped at the information letting out a high pitched squeak while Rythian continued “Besides, she's only in danger if she tramples Zoey's mushrooms. Either way. Back on topic” Rythian leaned back into his chair, and continued on with the discussions `4”How did you get from your island to here?”

Rebecca “I took a boat and powered the sails with wind magic. Amaya gets seasick, so I sped things up a bit.”

At Rebecca's admittance of magic, Rythian asked “You're a mage?”

Rebecca then replied “Yeah, why?”

Rythian stood up from the table, and motioned for Rebecca to follow, before leading her to his magic room, which contained his power flower among other things.

Rebecca's eyes widened at the room and everything it contained “This is more extensive than mine, though it's organized like mine.”

The minutes dragged by as Rebecca and Rythian discussed magic and it's applications. Eventually, Rebecca remembered that Rythian had questions that didn't involve magic. “Any more questions not pertaining to magic?”

Rythian blushed slightly at realizing he got carried away “Oh, right. What about the monsters?”

Rebecca gave a shrug “The wolves weren't too bad, though Amaya thought they were puppies. As for the spiders, we climbed a large tree and threw rocks at them.”

Rythian raised a brow “What about the zombies? Skeletons? Creepers? Endermen?”

Rebecca jolted back in surprise “You mean there are other things besides those eight legged monstrosities?”

Rythian nodded “Zombies, are people turned undead creatures, they try to eat you; Skeletons are just that skeletons, they use bows expertly; Creepers are green creatures, they try to blow you up. Best to use arrows with them. And enderman are tall purple creatures that teleport. Avoid looking at them directly.”

Rythian motioned again for Rebecca to follow him, and led her to a large chest. “Since you're new, you'll need weapons and armor.”

"Do you have anything black?" Rebecca questioned. 

Rythian shakes his head “Why do you want black armor?”

“For stealth purposes.”

Rythian shakes his head again “I don't have any Dark Matter to make armor out of that, but I could die some leather for armor.”

Rebecca gives a shrug “That'll work. Though Amaya should have heavier armor. She's accident prone”

Rythian lets out a chuckle before grabbing just a single strip of leather, a single bottle of black dye, and one diamond.”

“What the heck do you need that stuff for?” Rebecca queried “And how do you make armor out of a single strip of leather?”

Rythian gave a slight smile as he led her through the halls again back to the magic room. He put the items into the power flower, and pulled out a large pile of leather strips, several black dyes, and a large pile of diamonds.

“Oh so you duplicate in that mach-magic machine?”

Rythian shook his head “Not a machine. I hate science. It absorbs the magic around us, while channeling it to the items put it the top slot, duplicating them.”

“So it's similar to the duplications spell.”

Rythian gave a slight nod as he began to work at the crafting bench, Rebecca watching committing everything to memory.

An hour had passed and the four of them met at the front door. 

Handing Amaya and Rebecca their armor and weapons, the sword going to Amaya and the bow going to Rebecca, Rythian spoke with, "Why don't you two put those on." 

Rebecca getting the hint dragged Amaya off to the same bathroom and helped her get into the heavy diamond armor before dragging Amaya back out to the front door. 

Zoey, seeing them in their armor squealed “Your armor matches your eyes, and you look so pretty” she says before placing a mushroom on the armor.

Rythian, in an attempt to interrupt the squeal-fest, spoke “So what do you plan on doing while you're out there?”

Rebecca turned back to face them and spoke “Travel to the other places you mentioned and learn what we can about this place.”

Rebecca grabbed Amaya's hand and gave a soft tug as she walked out the door. Amaya followed suit waving back frantically “Bye bye”

Zoey waved back while Rythian stood and looked on as they left.


	19. Update

Fear not, loyal readers, for we have not abandoned this. Recently we have been barraged with a plethora of RL situations that have needed to take priority, and we still do have a lot of stuff to do, and it will be a longer wait still, but where is the light within the darkness? You may ask. In the time of our inactivity we are working on a long story, as aforementioned in one of or comments. In episode 22, The Many Faces of Jim, we get a little Easter egg where Rythian thinks Zoey actually had a baby. For that part of the story to work efficiently there had to have been at least nine months before that to lead him to think so. So we are working on 40 planned out chapters that detail the rise in relationship, the 'moment of conception', many smut scenes(for those that like that), and small mini stories that take up to 3-4 chapters. Included in these chapters are also the episodes in between what we have now, and episode 22. We plan to write them all consecutively so that when we get to the point where we finish The Many Faces of Jim, we'll have **All**   40 chapters finished, so that we can pump out 1-2 chapters per week.

 

We thank you for your patience.

Structure and Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for everyone that has been waiting for this story to be updated, but unfortunately it's fallen to the wayside because of real life. I can't speak for Structure but I can tell you guys my end of things. First off, I started college shortly after chapter 18 in 2014, on top of that my grandfather has been in and out of the hospital at least twice a year every year in between spring and fall semesters of college. Also Structure and I also started a Youtube channel in between everything else and for about a year everything we did together was recording, editing, and uploading videos for the channel. On top of school, Youtube videos, & my grandfather visits to the hospital, doctors' appointments, driving lessons, and looking for a job, Structure and I have both been working on separate projects, Structure with the Damien story in the Hogwarts Live RP-ing, me with an increase in responsibilities concerning my grandfather, school, work as a free lance artist, trying to fix all my older fan fictions including the two I've personally wrote on here, a CPU that crashed with all of the files from this story(luckily we had already backed them up on my OneDrive on MSN), and trying to get back into the swing of doing Hidden Object game Let's Plays for our Youtube channel, Blackrock has really fallen to the wayside. Honestly I think if Structure and I ever picked up the story again, it will most likely occur after all of our other works are ironed out and written/posted and after we've gotten everything else sorted out. I'll still be going to college this fall semester, I'll still have to take care of my grandfather, I'll still have to look for a job and then work at whatever job I get, I'll still be doing Youtube videos, and my art commissions and everything else so it might be quite a while before this story is picked up again. It'd probably be easier if Structure and I lived together and didn't have to worry about life, school, relatives, and other problems but right now waiting is all you guys can do.
> 
> Again I really am sorry and I have no idea if Structure will address this story either, anyways I've kept this comment longer than it needed to be~Spice signing out for a bit!


End file.
